Un amor doloroso
by Sakura-Undomiel
Summary: ¿Como decirle te odio a la persona ke mas amas?,¿Como hacer para borrarlo de tu mente si no dejas de pensarle ni un segundo?¿Como mostrarle la verdad a esa persona?...S & S
1. La linda tienda de antigüedades

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

Bueno holis este es el primer fic ke escribo espero les agrade. Este fic a comparacion de el otro (Como paso ... ni yo mismo lo se) es normalon sweet y a lo ke estamos acostumbrados a leer generlamente sobre sakura. Un fic S+S y E+T disfrutenlo y sin mas ke decir me retiro

Capitulo 1. "La linda tienda de antigüedades y recuerdos extraños "

Era 6 de febrero,habían pasado 3 años desde que Tomoeda no viera mas magia que la de Sakura aunque sin ninguna repercusión mayor.  
Sakura era feliz en estos últimos 2 años ya que Shaoran había estado con ella desde aquel incidente con la carta "The emptiness"("El vacío"),aunque Shaoran se había ido el mismo día en que Sakura transformo la carta en "The Hope" ("La esperanza"),y no volvió hasta después de un año,estos dos últimos años,junto a Shaoran,habían sido los mejores.

Kero:Sakura hoy luces muy contenta ¿Que te sucede?  
Sakura:Lo que pasa es que hoy después de la escuela Tomoyo va a acompañarme a comprar el regalo de San Valentín para Shaoran  
Kero¿Y que le vas a dar a ese mocoso?  
Sakura:Oye no le digas así ya te he dicho muchas veces que su nombre es Shaoran  
Kero:Perdona Sakura es la costumbre,además de que tu solo me das un chocolate cada año  
Sakura:Ay Kero,bueno te prometo que daré algo y es mas te haré 2 chocolates  
Kero:Gracias Sakurita pero creo que con los 2 chocolates basta...oye chamaca que no se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela.  
Sakura:Ay no otra vez,bueno me voy nos vemos luego Kero  
Kero:Esta bien chamaca nos vemos  
Después de clases...  
Sakura y Tomoyo:Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana  
Sakura:Y perdona que hoy no nos podamos ir juntos Shaoran pero Tomoyo me pidió que le ayudara con la tarea  
Shaoran:No te preocupes querida Sakura,además Eriol va a acompañarme  
Eriol:Si chicas vayan no se preocupen  
Tomoyo y Sakura:Bueno adiós  
Eriol y Shaoran:Adiós cuídense

Los años no habían pasado en valde pues nuestros amigos ya tenían los 16 años(excepto Eriol quien apenas había cumplido los 17 años);Shaoran ya no era igual(salvo sus sentimientos hacía Sakura)era alto y bastante atractivo,tenía los ojos más bellos que antes,pues en su mirada se reflejaba el gran amor que sentía hacía Sakura,y esto no solo era un cambio hacía Sakura ya que sus sentimientos eran más nobles y ya era mas amigable con la gente ,incluso con Kero,claro que debes en cuando peleaban pero en el fondo eran ya buenos amigos;Eriol se había convertido en un joven muy guapo ,y aunque desde niño siempre mostró ese encantador porte,no había cambiado en mucho al contrario se había desarrollado y ahora era un chico más misterioso,simpático,caballeroso y asediado por las chicas pues era un joven bastante varonil,su cabello era lo único que había cambiado pues ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros,aunque bastante perseguido por las chicas nadie sabe por que en el plan amoroso ha mostrado cierto misterio;Sakura también había cambiado aunque la ingenuidad que desde niña la persigue aún no había desaparecido la belleza le había caído, ya no tenía el cabello corto ahora era largo un poco mas allá de los hombros pero sus dos mechas de enfrente no habían cambiado en lo absoluto Sakura era una hermosa joven muy parecida a su madre;Tomoyo también era hermosa,una de las mas hermosas del salón junto a Sakura,ella ya había tenido por lo menos tres novios pero ahora estaba sola.  
Sakura:Oh!que hermosa tienda debe haber cosas muy lindas aquí,pero yo no sabia que esta tienda...  
Tomoyo¡Sakura¿que te sucede!  
Sakura :No es nada parece que sentí una presencia es todo,bueno entremos  
Encargado:Bienvenidas a mi tienda señoritas pasen y espero encuentren lo que desean  
Tomoyo y Sakura¡Gracias!

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron,Tomoyo ya había venido antes pero Sakura quedó maravillada ya que esa tienda tenía un encanto especial era moderna,mucho, pero era a la vez antigua,y en esa antigüedad y modernidad Sakura se sentía muy identificada y no sabía el por que.  
Tomoyo:Bueno Sakura y¿que es lo que vas a comprar?  
Sakura:Pues no se¿tu que sugieres,ay mira chocolates,aprovecharé y de un vez compraré el de Shaoran  
De repente Sakura cayó en un trance sintiendo una presencia,la misma que al entrar a la tienda,al mismo tiempo empezó a ver imagenes,y una melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza acompañada de una voz que no era la de Tomoyo pero aún así era hermosa,al son de esa canción vio a una pareja bailar aunque no logró ver sus rostros,pero sin saber por que Sakura sintió una gran felicidad,de repente se dejó de ver la imagen y de oír la canción pero vio una escena de batalla y una muerte que a ella le dolía ,mucho,muchísimo.  
Tomoyo¡Sakura,Sakura que tienes responde!  
Sakura despertando del trance,como desesperada le dijo a Tomoyo palabras que no entendió  
Sakura¿eh,que? por favor haz algo,Anarión va a morir,oh no el ya esta muerto  
Tomoyo¿Sakura que tienes y quien es Anarión?  
Sakura:Perdona Tomoyo no se lo que paso, pero ,ay! mi cabeza me duele  
Tomoyo:Si quieres podemos venir mañana  
Sakura:No estoy bien,sigamos viendo

Sakura,muy en el fondo sabía que algo no andaba bien había algo en esas imagenes que ella sintió haber vivido,y esa presencia,esa presencia le daba miedo y de algún lugar,no sabía donde,pero de algún lugar ya ella la había sentido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Una extraña verdad

**Un amor doloroso**

Bn bn no puede resistir la tentacion asi ke subi el 2º capitulo por ser emm domingo jiji y ps muxas graxias a LM Undine por lo de los reviews anonimos yo no sabia pero ya los active en fins sigan leyendo sin mas ke decir me retiro:

Matta ne!

**Capítulo 2:Una extraña verdad**

Muy lejos en la casa de Eriol.  
Nakuru¿Como te fue Eriol?  
Eriol:Muy bien,gracias  
Spinel:Hola amo Eriol el día de hoy Rubymoon preparó un postre exquisito  
Eriol:Spinel ,no me digas que lo probaste?  
Spinel:Si!  
Eriol:Oh no,Nakuru le diste postre?  
Nakuru:Yo,eh pues no lo había visto pero de repente el postre no estaba y luego... lo siento  
Eriol:No te preocupes no estoy molesto además me resulta muy gracioso cuando a spinel le pasa esto bueno recostemoslo y vayamos a comer

Después de comer...  
Eriol¡Estuvo deliciosa la comida!Gracias Nakuru,bueno iré al estudio  
Nakuru:Si Eriol  
Aunque el parque de diversiones antes fue la casa de Eriol y muchísimos años antes de Clow,ahora no existía por lo tanto,y como Eriol extrañaba Japón,decidió comprar otra mansión en la que ahora vivía con Rubymoon(Nakuru) y Spinelsun(Suppy)  
Ya en el estudio,de repente apareció una hermosa mujer con alas transparentes pero llenas de color,a Eriol no le extraño la presencia pues antes ya la había sentido.  
Eriol¿Que haces aquí Marie¿a que has venido¿ya no has hecho ya tu trabajo al rebelarme mi vida pasada?  
Marie:No puedo explicarle joven Eriol ya que ahora el trabajo inunda mi tiempo pero ya que una de las vidas pasadas de uno de sus amigos esta renaciendo,usted podría ayudarme,tome vealo y entregué la información

Marie,que era algo así como una guía de almas reencarnadas,una ninfa de la reencarnación,le dio una caja a Eriol.  
Marie:Esto le dará la información debo irme y gracias por ayudarme que yo se que usted lo hará,adiós

Y así Marie desapareció,y Eriol atónito se preguntó que quien podría ser de sus amigos una reencarnación.Sin titubear tomo la llave que incluía la caja y la abrió.De repente se mostraron imágenes,como si fuera una historia,una película, y mientras la voz de Marie le fue explicando sobre lo que Eriol sin poder creer observó.  
Eriol:Vaya nunca pensé que esa persona fuera una reencarnación  
Voz de Marie:Debe entregar esta caja lo antes posible ya que como ha visto,el mundo esta en peligro y esa persona debe enterase antes de la fecha límite:día 14 segundo mes hagaló lo antes antes posible,joven Eriol confío en usted

La voz de Marie desapareció y la caja se cerró.

A Sakura le tocaba la limpieza del salón,junto con Ricca  
Sakura:Buenos días Tomoyo Shaoran  
Tomoyo:Buenos días oye ¿dormiste bien? es que ayer,tu me preocupaste muchísimo  
Shaoran¿Qué fue lo que te paso Sakura?  
Sakura:Eh, ay Shaoran no te preocupes es una exageración de Tomoyo¿verdad Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo:Ah si ya sabes como soy Li algo exagerada  
En clase...  
Profesor: Hoy veremos la lectura que les dije que apuntaran ayer.Joven Li acompañe a el joven Yamazaki y a la señorita Daidouji por los libros a la biblioteca

Ese momento fue perfecto para Eriol pues necesitaba hablar con Sakura a solas  
Eriol:Sakura  
Sakura:Si,dime Eriol  
Eriol¿Podemos vernos hoy después de clases?  
Sakura:Claro les diré a Tomoyo y a Shaoran que...  
Eriol:(Interrumpiendo a Sakura)¡no! es mejor que vayas sola por favor no le digas a nadie  
Sakura:Esta bien no te preocupes, que te parece a las 5 de la tarde en el parque pingüino  
Eriol:Perfecto

Pasaron las clases y como de costumbre Sakura y Shaoran se fueron juntos  
Shaoran:No era cierto ¿verdad,no era una exageración de Daidouji  
Sakura:No no lo era  
Shaoran: Entonces?

Sakura le dijo todo(con excepción claro de que habían ido a una tienda a comprar el regalo de San Valentín)  
Shaoran:Ya veo que extraño¿por que no le comentas a Eriol?tal vez el sepa algo  
Sakura:Es verdad aprovechare que...  
Shaoran¿Que por que te quedaste callada?  
Sakura:Ay es que hoy Eriol no esta ocupado y aprovechare y le hablare por teléfono

Y así llegaron a la casa de Sakura y como era su costumbre Shaoran besó la mano de Sakura y como si fuera aquella vez que por primera vez se dijeron te quiero se sonrojaron,aunque nunca se habían besado en los labios,siempre,sin saberlo,pensaban si alguna vez alguno de los dos se atrevería a hacerlo.  
Sakura:Bueno nos vemos mañana amor mío  
Shaoran:Nos vemos mi dulce princesa  
Sakura:No,me vuelvas,a llamar así  
Shaoran:Pero por que acaso te ofendí  
Sakura:Perdona no se que me paso,no era mi intención decirte eso,lo siento

Y lo abrazó,muy fuerte,sintiendo miedo y sin saber por que la muerte de ese ser llamado Anarión le vino a la mente y entonces lo abrazo mas. Aunque Shaoran no entendía por que su querida Sakura lloraba el correspondió al abrazo y le dijo al oído  
Shaoran:Ya estoy aquí y nadie nos volverá a separar ni siquiera la muerte

Aunque el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras,puesto que las dijo sin pensar,tomó a Sakura del rostro y le limpio las lágrimas,los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro se miraron largo tiempo y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando,el momento que ambos esperaban había llegado...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Un triste pasado

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

_Oshas ps aki tenemos el 3er capitulo de la historia ajaja por cierto ke kedo en suspeso pero ps ya leeran_ ;P_ en fins ps actualizo hoy por ke este fin de semana no podre pasar por aki ya saben tenemos tarea y lecturas en fins la escuela nos martiriza XD bno ya no los atormento con mi tormento XD y ps disfruten el capitulo 3_

_Matta ne!_

**CAPITULO 3:"Un triste pasado"**

Kero¡Chamaca! quiero pudín ay perdón o.o

Y ese mágico momento se rompió y los dos como despertando de un dulce sueño no supieron si darle las garcias a Kero o casi matarlo lo cierto es que Shaoran se despidió de Sakura con un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue.  
Ya mas tarde Sakura se alisto para ver a Eriol quien ya la esperaba sentado en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino  
Sakura: Perdona Eriol si te hice esperar  
Eriol: No te preocupes  
Sakura: No te emociona?  
Eriol¿Que?  
Sakura: Dentro de poco será el baile de san Valentín seguro que ya tienes pareja con eso de que eres tan asediado por las chicas  
Eriol: No te creas además la chica con la que me gustaría ir no esta disponible y creo que para mi nunca lo estará  
Sakura: Y... ¿quien es ? ay creo que no es un asunto que me incumba  
Eriol: No es que no te incumba pero prefiero guardarlo como un secreto  
Sakura:Y ¿el mago Clow nunca se enamoro? ay creo que otra vez hable de mas  
Eriol: No importa al cabo eso es algo que si te puedo decir.Cuando Clow se enamoro tenia 17 años, mi edad, el vivía en ese entonces en Inglaterra e iba rumbo a su casa cuando al pasar por el puente que allí se encontraba la vio ahí, tan bella tan hermosa,pero de repente algo la empujo al estanque que ahí se encontraba y Clow fue a su rescate el le pregunto que que era lo que le había ocurrido cosa que ella respondió con un gracias.Pasaron aproximadamente 2 años después de eso Clow decidió declarársele y ese momento fue mágico los dos se pusieron nerviosos y cuando ella oyó el "te amo" se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso; y ese beso fue tan largo, tan bello, tan apasionado ,tan lleno de amor.Pasaron 3 meses y el apareció un día antes de la boda el era uno de los tantos enemigos de Clow que para ese entonces ya era un mago muy poderoso el se llamaba Armand el mago que mas odiaba a Clow y el único enemigo entonces que tenia Clow pues los demás habían decidido dejar por la paz la enemistad para tener un mejor trato hacia el y tomar el ofrecimiento de amistad que Clow les había dado ya que sabían que nunca podrían vencerlo pero Armand nunca acepto este ofrecimiento ade- mas de que Armand había sido el prometido de ella y ese día en el puente ella había deci- dido terminar con el cosa que enfureció a Armand haciéndolo que la empujara.Los se en enfrentaron pero después de todo Clow gano el enfrentamiento.Pasaron 7 años y Clow ya tenia su primer hijo cuando Armand volvió a aparecer para desgraciarle la vida pelearon pero en el ultimo momento cuando Clow estaba distraído le lanzo un hechizo entonces ella se interpuso para protegerlo Armand murió pues el hechizo requería todo su poder pero también ella murió.

Al decir esto la voz de Eriol se entrecortó.Sakura noto que cuando Eriol hablaba de "ella" había paz en su rostro una paz que solo había visto en el rostro de su padre cuando hablaba de su madre e incluso en Yue cuando alguien hablaba de el mago Clow;pero también al hablar de la muerte de esa mujer Sakura vio mucho dolor en Eriol.

Sakura: Y... ¿Como se llamaba ella?  
Eriol: No lo recuerdo antes de morir ella le dijo a Clow que volvería que encarnaría al igual que el inclusive ella le dijo el nombre de la mujer en la que reencarnaría pero no lo recuerdo  
Sakura: Pero como acaso ella era...  
Eriol: Si ella también era una hechizara aunque sus poderes no eran tan fuerte como los de Clow si era poderosa  
Sakura: Debió doler mucho  
Eriol: No sabes cuanto  
Sakura: Y Yue y Kero?  
Eriol: Ellos ya existían pero Clow borro esos recuerdos para que ellos no sufrieran

Sakura limpio las lágrimas que de Eriol asomaron ella nunca lo había visto hacia y aunque ella no se dio cuenta Eriol se sonrojo levemente,el no le había dicho nada pero la amada esposa de Clow y Sakura,interiormente,se parecían mucho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. La reencarnación

UN AMOR DOLOROSO 

**Capítulo 4: "La reencarnacion..."**

Eriol: Perdona creo que he desviado un poco el tema y no te he hablado de a lo que realmente te cite.

Sakura: Y que es lo que queria decirme?

Eriol: Odio ser yo el que tenga que darte esta clase de noticias pero es urgente que sepas lo que sucedera

Entonces Eriol le muestra la cajita que Marie le habia entregado el dia anterior. En ese momento Sakura tuvo un pequeño y breve trance no de gran duracion, en verdad fue pequeño.

Eriol: Es fastidioso verdad, lo se por que lo vivi

Sakura: De que me hablas?

Eriol: A eso pequeños y extraños lapsos en los que ante tu mente puedes ver cosas que nunca habias visto

Sakura: Pero como lo sabes Shaoran me dijo que te preguntara si sabias algo pero parece ser que ya no necesito decirte nada

Eriol: Realmente no lo sabia hasta ayer que la ninfa vino a mi

Sakura: Ninfa?

Eriol: Veras en el mundo existen almas algunas se van y no vuelven pero otras necesitan regresar como la mia por ejemplo, las ninfas de la reencarnacion son una especie de guias para este tipo de almas para las que regresan. Cuando era solo Eriol Hiragizawa y no Eriol la reencarnacion de Clow empeze a desarrollar poderes la verdad me asuste muxho ya que eso no era normal un dia una criatura se aparecio ante mi me dijo quein era, me dijo que yo solo recobraria los demas recuerdos de mi vida pasada pero sabiendo quien soy seria mas facil y se fue. Despues que recobre la mayor parte de mis recuerdos pude saber que ella era una ninfa de la rencarnacion. En este mundo existen 2 ninfas de Marie oriente y Mitzuko de occidente. Marie fue la que vino a mi hace 7 años y ayer volvio para decirme que tu Sakura eres una reencarnacion.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ps este es el 4º cap de el fic y ps otra vez tenemos 2 capis seguidos por ke de new tengo cosas ke hacer (esto es mas frecuente)**


	5. El destino puso una balanza entre los 2

UN AMOR DOLOROSO 

**Capitulo 5: "El destino puso una balanza entre los 2... La vida pasada de Sakura"**

Sakura al oir las palabras que brotaban de los labios de su amigo se sintio muy sorprendida, demasiado diriamos, en estos casos uno no sabe que hacer pero a Sakura despues de todo le parecio mas claro que el agua pero al mismo tiempo era extraño.

Sakura: Pero... como ... yo no entiendo nada bueno si pero pero...

Eriol: -Con una sonrisa en el rostro puesto que el gesto de sakura era bastante gracioso pero se incorporo y trato de controlarse- Perdon, en fin en lo que estabamos tu Sakura eres una reencarnacion tu nombre era Alatariel princesa de Sellenere.

Sakura: Vaya es extraño

Eriol: Es una historia y larga asi que la comenzare desde el principio. Hace mucho en el mundo existian reinos distintos el hombre ya no los recuerda por que el tiempo en el que sucedió fue hace muchisimo pero habia 2 reinos en especial Sellenere y Nubladurium eran importantes ya que entre ellos residian muchas guerras y una profecia los envolvia, esta profecia hablaba de dos seres que serian enviados para dar estabilidad a la balanza del mundo. Estos seres nacerian y la prueba de que eran ellos era que portarian las piedras misticas se profetizo que estos angeles tendrian un encuetro no habria repercusiones pero en el 2º encuentro seria profundamente serio para la estabilidad del mundo. En efecto pasaron años y los angeles portadores nacieron el 1º era una niña a la que se le llamo Alatariel hija de los reyes de Sellenere por lo tanto la princesa del reino de la luna portadora de la joya lagrima del lago gema la cual representaba el amor, la misericordia, pureza, en fin todos los sentimientos que convierten al hombre en un ser humano la joya tenia una forma romboidal y puntiaguda y era de color blanco es mas que obvio por que. El 2º fue un varon a quien se le llamo Anarion hijo de los reyes de Nubladurium por lo cual era el principe del reino de la niebla y el portador de la joya susurro de muerte gema que representaba los poderes del odio, de la desesperanza, y todos aquellos sentimientos que hacen del hombre una bestia la joya era igual que lagrima del lago pero solo se diferenciaba en el color que era negro. Hubo el famoso 1er encuentro y como la profecia anuncio no hubo mayor repercusion pasaron los años asi que supusieron que nada pasaria pero nadie supo que los 2 se habian encotrado sin saber ni siquiera ellos mismos quien era el otro. Anarion era un ser malavado sin duda pero la dulzura de Alatariel le fue limpiando de aquella nube de maladad pero oh que mal estaba haciendo ya que la susurro de muerte estaba tomando un color claro ya que en Anarion estaban naciendo sentimientos pero uno muy grande entre ellos que era el del amor, sentimiento gigantesco...

Sakura: Eso quiere decir que se enamoraron no es asi?

Eriol: Asi es, este fue el 2º encuentro que seria fatal por que la balanza de poder se empezo a desnivelar, en este mundo deben existir fuerzas positivas y negativas a un nivel equitativo como ya te lo explique cuando atrapaste a Vacio recuerdas? Sin este equilibrio

Sakura: Si, si, sin este equilibrio en el mundo se viene el caos.

Eriol: Exacto por eso era malo que se enamoraran puesto que el amor es un sentimiento generoso, pero en siguiendo con la historia los padres de ellos se dieron cuenta asi que los separaron a Alatariel la comprometieron con Aron quien era hermano de Anarion solo que el rey de Sellenere no lo sabia Aron era muy cruel con Alatariel la golpeaba y era muy celoso. Un dia, el dia de la boda entre Alatariel y Aron, Anarion fue a rescatarla pero el padre de ella lo descubrio tuvieron una batalla al enterarse de esto Alatariel fue rapidamente a el lugar de la pelea pero llego tarde y encontro a Anarion postrado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una herida en el pecho. Alatariel no soporto aquella escena desesperada gritaba el nombre de anarion asi que tomo la joya que portaban siempre los angeles en el cuello y como si fuera un puñal lo clavo en su pecho lentamente cayo sobre su amado Anarion pronunciando sus ultimas palabras que fueron ahora estaremos juntos y murio.

Sakura no pudo evitar romper en llanto, esa historia le recordaba a una que les habian dejado leer en la feria del libro que paso: Romeo y Julieta, solo que esta era real y ella de una manera extraña la habia vivido lo sabia por que Eriol habia refrescado su memoria recordaba la escena de batalla y alguna que otra parte habia llegado a su mente aunque aun no claramente pero hubo algo que si sintio y recordo al oir el nombre de Aron un inmenso escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo.

Eriol: Estas bien?

Sakura: Sip es solo que, la vez que fui a la tienda de antiguedades senti una prescencia que me dio temor y no se por que l he recordado cuando mencionaste a Aron tu crees que el ...

Eriol: Que si el ya reencarno? Tal vez, mira a todo esto quiero que me escuches con atencion por que esto que te cvoy a decir es la parte no agradable.

Sakurita asintio

Eriol: Es un hecho por lo que me dices que Aron ya reencarno y que la historia que paso hace tanto se pueda volver a repetir en esta epoca, tu has reencarnado y apenas empiezas a recordar y tal parece que Aron ya sabe quien eres o lo percibe , te percibe cerca.

Sakura: Y Anarion el aun no ha reencarnado?

Eriol: Veo que te has dado cuenta, efectivamente no ha recordado nada y parece que nunca lo hara, tal vez ha empezado a recordar cosas muy pequeñas pero en un grado en el que no lo toma en cuenta pues conociendo como es seguramente no le ha dado importancia.

Sakura: Lo conoces?

Continuara...

* * *

Aki esta el 5º capitulo nos vemos hasta la proxima y prometo contestar los reviews la proxima vez 


	6. ¿Por qué?

**Un amor doloroso**

_Viva viva! ya estamos en diciembre jojojojo xD me encanta este mes... frio,luces en fins ashas y pavo ¬ ps aki estamos con otro capi de este belo fic ke parece ke les esta gustando y a mi me gusta ke asi sea en fins leanlo! y disfrutenlo ke aki veremos como se desenmascara una vdd muuy tishte T.T_

**Capitulo 6 "¿Por que?"**

Eriol: Es algo duro para mi confesarte esto, a mi en lo personal no me hubiera gustado decirtelo pero fue un encargo y debo hacerlo.

Sakura: Eriol suenas muy alarmado que pasa?

Eriol: Efectivamente Anarion a reencarnado y en una persona muy cercana a ti y lo que mas me sorprendio es que a pesar del tiempo sus almas se hayan buscado, tanteando en la oscuridad, y se hayan encontrado para volverse a enamorar.

Sakura sorprendida sabiendo ahora quien es esa persona y temiendo lo que puede significar sin embargo aun piensa que puede que haya una esperanza.

Eriol: Anarion es...

Sakura: Es Shaoran verdad es el ?

Eriol: Si asi es

Sakura: Pero no se va a repetir lo que paso verdad

Eriol: que no has oido sakura? Marie vino a prevenir la catastrofe por lo tanto debes... debes dejar a Shaoran.

Sakura oyo lo que temio era obvio por algo los separaron hace tanto y ahora lo volvian a hacer.

Sakura¿Pero por que¿ por que?

Eriol¿No lo entiendes? todo se puede llegar a repetir ademas las gemas los rigen a ustedes la balanza no puede romperse y como apenas van despertando aun no puede desatarse el caos por eso tenemos que evitarlo de lo contrario el mundo se pierde y Anarion vuelve a morir.

Sakura: No (sollozando) ¡NO! (llorando) pero.. Eriol, no hay otra forma?

Eriol: Me temo que no sakura, lo siento

Eriol miraba a Sakura con unos ojos que solo una persona que te adora puede hacer

Eriol: Lo se lo amas demasiado pero debes hablar con el debes evitar que le pase algo, Sakura si estan juntos de alguna u otra forma van a estar separados ademas ¿Acaso quieres que el mundo como lo conocemos se pierda junto con todas las personas que quieres?

Sakura: No, no lo deseo , dos por todo el mundo creo que... no vale la pena aunque a mi me duela mañana hablare con Shaoran, gracias Eriol y ahora debo irme...

Eriol: Sakura, antes de que lo olvide no debes decirle nada a Shaoran sobre esto solo dile que ya no lo amas, es mejor que el no lo sepa y si lo llega a recordar (cosa que dudo mucho) entonces te odiara pero ya no volvera; y por ultimo toma.

Eriol le dio la cajita, Sakura le dio las gracias y se fue, corriendo, mientras corria, lloraba, mientras lloraba pensaba, pensaba en como seria la manera en que debia decirle a Shaoran que no lo amaba, que sin duda romper con el seria muy duro para los 2 , muy duro para ella, pues decirle "no te amo" a la persona que mas quieres en el mundo no es facil. Solo un porque resonaba en la mente de Sakura, un por que a mi como eco lastimaba y se repetia en el corazon dolido de algo irremediablemente inevitable.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ps aki por fin y hasta ke hago algo bno... responder reviews en fins empezemos. 

**2Miru**: Ps tus sospechas fueron ciertas chamakina una trsite verdad T.T pero ps ni modo hay ke hacer sufrir al personaje todo por los fans jejeje y ps gracias por los alabos jeje sigue leyendo

**carina **ps aki esta el capi 6 como dije antes los capitulos son semanales (a veces 2 por semana por ke me surgen asuntitos y ps no puedo pasar por aki) asi ke ps espero ke te siga gustando

**Aidin89** ps ke bn ke te guste el tema del fic aunke kreo ke ps no es una formula original pero ps hago todo lo posible y ps aki esta otro capi

**akirachinty** holis ps sips soy la mesma pero... ya sabes nada de spoileo eh? ¬¬ xD por faviur saludos amiguina

**Serena**: Ps asi es amiga mia lo siento pero ps el sufrimiento es una prueba ke nos hace mas fuertes no crees? en fins cuyidaos y ps disfruta el fic

**itzia-hime:** Ps kien sabe si sigues leyendo te enteraras xD pero ps ke bn me agrada ke les guste tanto el fic

Al parecer es todo nos vemos la proxima semanilla besines a kien me lea y saludines a toos.

Matta ne!


	7. Las lagrimas de una amiga

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**_Ps queridos y queridas lectoras ya toy aqui de new xD con el capitulo 7 de esta historia taan triste.. em este capi ps veremos la tristeza de nuestra muy estimada amiga Sakura pero tmb se respondera otro enigma... ¿o.o quieren saber que shushede? ps leeanlo xD en fins muchas gracias alos que dejaron reviews prometo responderos la prox semana... sin mas que decir me despido _**

**_MATTA NE!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: "Las lagrimas de una amiga, la confesion de Tomoyo"**

Sakura camino mientras seguia recorriendo cada una de las palabras que Eriol le habia dicho, entonces se encontro con un rostro familiar y para ocultar su tristeza dio su mejor esfuerzo para fingir una sonrisa.

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura, sabia que te encontraria por aquí pero ¿lloraste?

Sakura no podia ocultarle nada a su mejor amiga asi que se echo a su hombro y se puso a llorar

Sakura: Hay Tomoyo me a ocurrido algo demasiado triste demsiado cruel TT

Tomoyo: Oh por lo que puedo leer en tus ojos has estado con Hiragizawa, y el te ha dicho o, debi imaginarlo te lo ha dicho te ha hablado sobre tu vida pasada

Sakura sorprendida se aparto de el hombro de su amiga y la miro extrañadamente de pronto sintio un aura que se desprendia, magia poderosa magia que no provenia de lejos, estaba frente a ella, Tomoyo solo sonrio y le dijo

Tomoyo: Por lo visto te has dado cuenta

Sakura: Pero Kero dijo que tu no tenias poder alguno

Tomoyo: No lo tenia al menos ahí estubo mucho tiempo esperando a despertar dormido y estancado en un lado muy lejano de la conciencia y de mi alma, ya que soy una reencarnacion.

Sakura se sorprendio por un lado se sintio extrañada ya que ella se habia enterado que era una reencarnacion pero su amiga tambien por lo menos podria comprenderla un poco.

Sakura: Vaya

Tomoyo: Te parece extraño verdad, pero conoces algo de la historia de mi vida pasada de hecho por lo que puedo leer en ti -Tomoyo empezo a meditar y a concentrarse- Hiragizawa te hablo de mi ... esta tarde, antes de decirte sobre tu vida pasda y la horrible noticia que en ella esta entrelazada.

Sakura: Entonces, tu eres aquella chica, aquella que fue la esposa de Clow, cuanod te has enterado?

Tomoyo: Anoche vino a mi una ninfa de la reencarnacion y revelo ante mi una histaria que vivi.

Sakura: Entonces por que no vas con Eriol y le dices...

Tomoyo: No lo hare, nuestras vidas son diferentes ya no es lo mismo ahora soy Tomoyo Daidouji, Marina Reed ya vivio y su deseo de estar con Clow de nuevo no se puede realizar ya que el ya murio todo lo que queda es que Hiragizawa viva su vida y yo tambien.

Tomoyo se habia enamorado de Eriol desde que el regreso a Japon hiba a decirselo pero se dio cuenta que el cariño que le profesaba a Sakura ya no era el mismo y que ahora era algo mas profundo, era amor ante eso Tomoyo no quizo hacer nada.

Sakura: Pero Tomoyo, el se pondra feliz

Tomoyo: Dejalo asi y por favor no le digas nada, te lo pido Sakura.

Sakura: Esta bien Tomoyo sera lo que tu digas.

Tomoyo: Y que vas a hacer cuando piensas hablar con Li?

Sakura: Mañana en la escuela le dire todo es mejor hacerlo pronto aunque el golpe dolera sea hoy sea mañana sea en 5 años...

Sakura derramo una lagrima miro a Tomoyo y le pidio que se quedara, su padre y su hermano no estaban asi que se sentia sola y a Kero no queria perturbarlo, tomoyo acepto pensando en que seria un conforte para las 2 aunque Tomoyo no le dijo palabra alguna a Sakura sobre su amor por Eriol sobre sus sentimientos de Eriol hacia Sakura y como el corazon juega ajedrez y hace jake mate sin pensar en lo loco y desastroso que puede ser bueno eso es lo que penso Tomoyo antes de cerrar los ojos cansada y triste de ver como el destino jugaba con Sakura y de paso con su gran amiga.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Palabras hechas con veneno

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

_Ps holaaaas a todos los ke me leeen antes ke nada feliz navida y feliz año new un abrazote pa toos mis fans xD y pa los ke no lo son tanto ke este año nos colme de bendiciones a todos y ps aunke atrasadas mis felicitaciones ps obviamente no se olvidan. Ps tarde en actualizar pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude usar la pc... vacaciones u,uy si ya se ya se les debo 2 capis pero ahora mismito subo el 9 en fins ps este es el capi mas tishte de todos... ya lo averiguaran en fins disfrutenlo y io mi pasho a retirar._

_Matta ne_

**Capítulo 8 "Palabras hechas con veneno"**

La luz del sol dio aviso a un nuevo dia aunque los rayos de este no penetraron mucho ya que Tomoeda vio nacer un dia trizte nublado y frio con olor a una lluvia pronta, raro en esos dias tan cercanos a la primavera, la gente pareciera que se levanto con el corazon trizte al igual que el dia. Sakura se madrugo ese dia el calido buenos dias de tomoyo y papa la recibieron y ella en cambio dio un buenos dias vacio, triste, fuera de este mundo el "hola mounstro" de Touya el cual se extraño mucho de no recibir respuesta agresiva que no era raro en las mañanas.

Fujitaka: Sakura te sientes mejor, tu amiga tomoyo me dijo que paso la noche aquí por que te sentias mal

Sakura: No te preocupes papa –y en un susurro que nadie oyo- es una enfermedad de la que tal vez nunca sanare.

Fujitaka: Pues desayunemos

Aunque se habia dado cuenta que sakura no habia enfermedado que mas bien era tristeza lo que habia en el corazon de su hija decidio no preguntar hasta despues. Y asi fueron rumbo a la escuela Tomoyo y sakura, quien no comio mucho y que pareciera que no habitara este mundo.

Tomoyo: ay sakura, me siento tan mal de verte asi no dormiste bien, ni yo verdad, pero eso no importa ni siquiera desayunaste, mejor te hubieras quedado en...

Sakura: –interrumpiendo a tomoyo- ¡Y que quieres que haga, no vez que el mundo esta en grave peligro y que la unica forma de salvarlo es tratar de odiar a la persona que mas amo!.

Sakura misma se habia sorprendido de la magnitud del grito que broto de sus labios, que aunque nadie logro escuchar puesto que estaba vacio el lugar, fue un grito que cualquiera hubiera decifrado que encerraba un dolor y una impotencia de no hacer nada, al menos eso penso Tomoyo; de coraje, de rabia, desesperacion que sakura debia sentir al no poder hacer algo diferente. Al reaccionar Sakura miro a tomoyo y se dio cuenta que lloraba y ella misma empezo a sentir las lagrimas que deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, cuando empezo a hacerlo, no sabria decirlo pero se acerco a Tomoyo le susurro un lo siento y la abrazo fuertemente.Tomoyo le correspondio y llorando le dijo:

Tomoyo: Sakura me duele tanto verte asi, tan deprimida, tan dolida y yo que ahora poseo la magia que siempre soñe tener para ayudarte, ahora... no puedo hacer nada.

Llgaron a la escuela Eriol ya habia llegado aunque ni luces de Syaoran.

Eriol¡Buenos dias, Sakura, Daidouji!

Sakura:Buenos dias Eriol

Tomoyo: Ahora vuelvo... –Con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver ese brillo.. ese brillo en los ojos de Eriol el cual miraba con suma ternura y amor, le dolia por que era a sakura y no a ella a quien miraba asi, mientras corria hacia el jardin de la escuela pensaba – por que, por que si yo sere feliz si Hiragizawa, si Eriol es feliz su felicidad es la mia.

Eriol¿Le pasa algo a Daidouji? Oh creo saber la razon, es por ti, no pasaste buena noche, tus ojos no emiten el brillo que suelen dar.

Sakura: Tu sabes mejor que nadie la razon.

Eriol: Y la caja, las has abierto?

Sakura: No, no tengo ganas, con mi sola vida me basta y sobra

Syaoran¡Buenos dias Eriol, buenos dias mi querida Sakura como amanecio mi hermosa dama?

Sakura miro a Syaoran, Eriol comprendio perfectamente que Sakura eligiria ese momento para hacer algo que seria muy doloroso para ella asi que decidio dejarlos solos.

Eriol¡Buenos dias syaoran! Bueno los dejo debo ir a consolar a Daidouji

Syaoran:Consolar? Bueno , Que tienes sakura pareciera que ¿lloraste? A ya entiendo, todo se conecta... Daidouji...

Sakura Estoy bien no te preocupes

Syaoran: nunca me has podido engañar cariño y esta no sera la primera vez, anda dime que tienes?

Sakura sabia por que se habia ido Eriol, sabia que el habia leido en su mirada , sabia que ese era el momento de darle la noticia a Syaoran, Sakura camino, volteo y llamo a Syaoran a que la siguiera llegaron a un lugar muy lindo aunque hoy lucia muy desolado y frio, era un jardincito que habian construido no hace mucho tenia 4 arboles de cerezo colocados como pilares y al centro una fuente con un angel Sakura decia que se parecia mucho a Yue, solo que era mas femenino, habia bancas alrededor de la fuente, distribuidas paralelamente a los arboles que aun no daban señales de que la primavera estuviera cerca siendo que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. El dia empeoraba se veia mas negro que de costumbre en dias nublados y el viento era muy frio, no tardaba mucho para que lloviera.

Sakura se paro justo en la entrada hacia el jardincito tomo su mochila y saco de ella aquel oso gris que le acompaño durante tanto y cuido celosamente esperando a que su gran amor volviera, ese osito que prescenciaria un momento nada facil para sakura. Al ver el oso que le regalo a Sakura, Syaoran se intrigo mucho.

Syaoran: Es el oso que te di cuando me fui a Hong Kong.

Sakura: Asi es, quiero... devolvertelo

Syaoran Pero por que?

Sakura: Por que no tiene caso que lo conserve, el oso representa el cariño mutuo y si una de las 2 personas ya no lo siente entonces no tiene caso que...

Syaoran: Espera un segundo, Sakura, pero si yo te amo no me digas que pensabas que no te queria si sabes que te adoro.

Sakura:No syaoran, veo que no entendiste sere franca, pero, no sera facil para ti... yo... yo...ya no te amo.

Al decir no te amo, Sakura sintio mucho frio y no supo decir si era el viento pero sus labios se congelaron por unos momentos. Syaoran al oirla sintio que se caia en un abismo y como una daga atravesaba sin compasion desgarrando su corazon.

Syaoran: no bromees asi

Sakura: Sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de bromas

Syaoran: Pero por que por que si yo te amo tanto que fue lo que paso que hice mal?

Sakura: No fuiste tu- tomando su mejilla dulcemente- tu eres un gran joven algun dia encontraras a alguien que sepa valorar tu cariño y esa persona va a ser feliz por que tu amas con una intensiadad y una dulzura

Syaoran: Pero yo quiero que seas tu

Sakura: Yo no puedo, yo no estoy en tu destino toma toma el osito y daselo a esa persona

Syaoran: Amas a alguien, acaso es eso?

Sakura:No pero me di cuenta que aun no llega esa persona y quiero esperarla

Syaoran:Te amo sakura, solo quiero una cosa de ti.

Sakura:Que?

La tomo entre sus brazos, en esos brazos en los que ella, sakura, siempre se sintio protegida

Syaoran: Solo dejame estar asi un momento y despues me ire.

Sakura pudo oir un sollozo, a ella le dolia mucho queria llorar y a pesar de que la noche anterior lo hizo queria hacerlo una vez mas, sin embargo aguanto, trato de no flaquear, le costaba mucho ser dura pero queria permanecer asi, sintiendo la proteccion de Syaoran, su olor una dulce fragancia, todo el era perfecto su alma gemela pero tenia que darle gusto al maldito destino que se empeñaba en separarlos, lo tenia que dejar ir, entonces fue separandese lentamente.

Sakura: Se feliz – con el osito en la mano entregandoselo

Syaoran: Fue un regalo, deseo que lo conserves

Syaoran beso la frente de Sakura, le sonrio, dio media vuelta y sin que Sakura se diese cuenta broto una lagrima de sus ojos y fue desapareciendo atravez del pasillo. Un aire frio penetro a Sakura las nubes soltaron sus primeras gotas, suaves en un inicio y despues fuertes, al ver que Syaoran no estaba por ahí Sakura pudo llorar, pudo soltar el dolor cayo de rodillas y tomo a su oso lo abrazo fuertemente en ese momento hubo un dolor, un horrible dolor que se mezclo con el frio, la lluvia y las lagrimas de sakura, las palabras ya se las habia llevado el viento pero para sakura y syaoran eran veneno ponzoñoso que hiba recorriendoles por todo su cuerpo resonando en su mente... sin cesar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Despues de la primera tormenta

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capitulo 9 "Despues de la primera tormenta siempre viene una calma relativa."**

Eriol y Tomoyo a lo dejos divisaron todo lo que habia sucedido, Tomoyo quizo ir a consolar a su amiga pero Eriol la detuvo asi que ella se abrazo a el y tambien lloro, Eriol no lo demostro con lagrimas pero dentro de el tambien lloraba y solo podia notar tristeza atravez de su mirada

Paso el dia largo, eterno, Sakura fingio todo el dia una sonrisa hipocrita para que Syaoran no se diera cuenta que ella al igual que el estaba sufriendo por lo de esa mañana.

Chica:Uy que mal dices que esta mañana terminaron, eran una pareja muy linda

Chico: Pero dicen que ella fue muy dura con el

Chica: no la juzgues, sus razones tendra, shh silencio que ahí viene Kinomoto y Daidouji.

Tomoyo:Hasta mañana

Sakura: Nos vemos

Chico y chica: Hasta mañana

Ya lejos de ahí

Tomoyo: No es justo, todo el dia la escuela entera estuvo hablando delo sucedido con Li y contigo

Sakura: No tiene importancia dejalos que hablen al cabo el y yo...

Tomoyo temio un llanto pero en cambio Sakura se volvio hacia ella y le dijo

Sakura: Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Segura, no quieres que me quede contigo

Sakura: No te preocupes Tomoyo estare bien de todas fromas...-lo siguiente no lo dijo- me veo obligada a olvidar.

Tomoyo: De todas formas ...?

Sakura: De todas formas yo te veo mañana ademas mi padre y mi hermano ya estan en casa y por favor tomoyo no te preocupes por mi

Tomoyo: Esta bien Sakura, entonces nos vemos mañana

Tomoyo se fue , pero no sin antes haber dejado a Sakura en su casa, queria asegurarse de que su amiga llegara con bien.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por todo amiga

Tomoyo le sonrio y se fue

Sakura: Ya llegue

Fujitaka: Hola pequeña Sakura como te fue hoy ya no te sentiste mal de nuevo?

Sakura sintio una punzada y recordo lo que habia pasado pero hizo un esfruerzo inmenso para no llorar.

Sakura: Me fue bien papa

Fujitaka: Hija – se agacho le miro a los ojos con una mirada que solo un padre puede hacer- sabes que te quiero mucho y si no me quieres decir lo que tienes, esta bien pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí junto a ti con todo mi cariño para ti.

Sakura le sonrio y le dio un gran abrazo le dio las gracias, despues comieron aunque ella no mucho, y se fue a su habitacion. Miro todo tomo su mochila la abrio y saco el oso se recosto con el.

Kero: Que tienes chamaca?

Sakura: Estoy cansada... (cansada de esto, de sufrir por alguien que nunca estara conmigo y que no podra compratir su corazon , sus sentimientos ..)quiero dormir si no te molesta, mi padre te ha dejado postre

Kero: yupiiii!

Antes de bajar a la cocina kero-chan miro a sakurita el sabia que no era cansancio pero decidio no alterar mas a su dueña mas de lo que se podia ver, cerro la puerta lentemente Sakura lloro pero esta vez se desvanecio en un suño intranquilo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Una caja mágica

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Hello hello! como tamos? por que aca hace friito ñam me encanta el invierno me gustaria que nuuunca acabara, en fin aqui tenemos un capi corto de Un amor doloroso... pero pronto acabara... la seccion de capis cortos por que para el fin del fic todavia falta, en fins disfruten el capi de hoy, hasta la prox semana.**

**CAPITULO 10 "Una caja mágica"**

Pasaron 2 dias, 10 de febrero era ya y los preparativos para el baile del 14 estaban casi listos solo era cuestion de decorar, fiesta por aquí, fiesta por aca parejas amor, amigos... pero Sakura seguia mal, se levanto temprano, raro en ella, y la melancolia que reflejaba su rostro era cruel y fria como un hielo dentro de un mar que estaba envuelto en una tromenta sin imaginar que se pondria aun peor.

Sakura: Bueno ya me voy Kero

Kero: Pero como, no vas a desayunar tu padre dejo el desayuno preparado para todos

Sakura: No tengo hambre comete mi parte si

Kero: Pero si el tiempo te sobra es muy temprano

Sakura: Pero quiero caminar un poco si me disculpas nos vemos.

Mientras Sakura se ponia los patines abria la puerta he iba rumbo a un camino del pensamiento Kero, fue al mismo lugar, quedando al mismo tiempo paralizado, su ama nunca le habia hablado con tanta frialdad penso que era culpa del mocoso de Syaoran_ "ese niño es la alegria de Sakura seguro le hizo algo a la pobre y por eso ahora ella esta tan mal ya se me hacia raro que hubiera 'cambiado' asi tan de repente_" pero decidio no hurgar en las cosas de Sakura son asuntos de la dueña y ella tendra sus motivos para no hablar.

Mientras Kero pensaba Sakura llegaba al parque, tenia una hora libre todavia antes de entrar al colegio, tomo su mochila y miro la cajita que Eriol le habia dado hace dias

Sakura: Eriol dijo que esto me serviria para recordar pero tambien tal vez me ayude a hayar un metodo para no separarme de Syaoran, todo este tiempo ha sido una total tortura para ambos creo yo.

Tomo la cajita y busco la llave abrio la caja y... no paso nada en lo absoluto Sakura quedo extrañada por que según Eriol, le ayudaria a recordar dandole a entender que el vio algo en la caja, algo magico que lo transporto en ese mundo en el que su antigua vida habia estado, perode todas formas no paso nada.

Sakura: Esto me parece extraño la caja no tiene nada --U como habra hecho Eriol entonces

Toda la hora la dedico a pensar una manera de cómo ver algo que le ayudara a recordar si es que se podria ver algo en la caja, pero se acabo el tiempo y se fue rumbo a la escuela.El dia fue amargo oir rumores, oir preguntas hechas indirectamente a ella sobre lo que habia pasado, ver a Syaoran devastado, fue algo de lo que le hubiera gustado huir pero debia fingir siempre para que Syaoran no se diera cuenta de nada de que todo era una farsa para salvar este mundo. Sakura llego a casa, llego la hora de comer sin embargo ella no habia comido casi nada, termino y subio a su recamra en el mas frio silencio con esto ya todos estaban preocupados aunque decidieron no decirle nada al cabo "Sakura es una niña muy fuerte pronto se recuperara". Despues Sakura fue a dormir temprano como hacia ahora desde hace 3 dias, pero a media noche el libro de las ahora cartas Sakura comenzo a brillar, Sakura abrio los ojos y se levanto en trance las cartas salieron de el libro y rodearon a su ama, la caja del pasado como ahora Sakura le llamaba a esa cajita que no pudo abrir esta mañana empezo a emitir un brillo, la llave de la estrella trato de ir hacia la caja y la llave de la caja cayo en la mano de Sakura despertandola, Sakura se soprendio estar parada y con sus cartas a su alrededor. Sakura miro y la caja seguia brillando de cómo ver algo que abrio la caja, Sakura sintio una fuerza que la jalaba asi que cerro los ojos, despues sintiendose normal decidio abrirlos que miraron con sorpresa un lugar jamas imaginado, la luz de la luna era la unica que se necesitaba para ver la belleza de aquel lugar... lugar que como por arte de magia y sin que ella se diera cuenta llego a su mente un nombre que en lo profuno sabia... era el reino de Sellenere.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ando corta de time pero la prox vez les leo los reviews (las respuestas) gracias a todo el que me lee.**

**Matta ne!**


	11. En un lugar llamado Sellenere

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

Bno este capitulo es mas desciptivo ke nada... pero asi salio y ni modo xD para los ke kerian saber mas sobre el pais de la princesa Alatariel ps aki una probadita en fins espero disfruten el capitulo.

**CAPITULO 11 "En un lugar llamado Sellenere..."**

Era un lugar hermoso, Sakura empezo a sentirse familiarizada, de repente se vio en un pasillo era de color blanco perlado con un piso de color azul rey loca combinacion tal vez pero en ese lugar conjugaba bien, cuadros de la familia que por generaciones seguro vivio aquí penso Sakura en eso vio salir a una dama de una de las 5 puertas que ahí se encontraban asi que sin pensarlo decidio ir a ver en aquella recamara cuando entro vio que era muy grande le llamo la atencion una de las tantas ventanas que alli habia era una ventana con cortinas verdes debajo de estas resaltaba un bordado de flores parecian cerezos pero eran aun mas lindos y con muchos petalos, la tela de aquellas cortinas que traslusian y bailaban con el viento que entraba de afuera eran de un verde olivo muy sutil y en la parte de afuera una fiesta pareciera estaba a punto de comenzar. La cama era tambien grande en eso a su espalda sintio que alguien salia del que Sakura penso era un baño asi que miro y vio a una mujer cabello negro y recojido, tenia puesto un vestido largo con las mangas caidas hasta el punto de llegar al suelo era de color verde oscuro y en la espalda pudo ver un bordado de alas; no pudo ver su rostro pero la mujer fue hacia un tocador el cual por cierto tenia un espejo muy grande la mujer se sento Sakura aun no pudo distinguir el rostro que buscaba algo en el cajon del tocador pero al encontrarlo el rostro se levanto y miro al espejo para retocarse el cabello el cual solto negro como esa noche misma, brillante y largo hasta media espalda solo dos mechas aparte salian enfrente del rostro y rozaban las mejillas, la mujer tenia aproximadamente 17 años penso Sakura, ojos negros, sobre el cabello una tiara adornaba sutilmente y en el cuello portaba una piedra de forma romboidal color blanco traslucido dentro de esta se distinguia algo que pareciera una luna en su fase de cuarto menguante. Mientras Sakura seguia mirando a la joven otra entraba a la recamara, la misma dama que habia salido hacia no mucho.

Dama: Señorita, su padre la esta esperando junto los invitados dice que solo estan esperando a la anfitriona.

Sakura miro a la joven para oir su respuesta mientras esta miro a la dama y despues al espejo tomo su tiara y la guardo en el cajon, y la piedra que colgaba la guardo en una caja que Sakura reconocio, era la misma que Eriol le habia dado.

Dama: Señorita que sucede, usted es la princesa Alatariel por que se a quitado su corona.

Alatariel... era ella Sakura lo sabia pero queria corroborarlo penso, pero no pudo acabar su pensamiento ya que ella hablo.

Alatariel: No me gustan los titulos nobles ya lo sabes y menos que venga de la gente del pueblo ni de mis amigos entendido Sara? mas que un sirviente en esta casa eres con la unica persona que mi padre le gustado que este, despues del incidente con mi madre el ya no confia en su propio pueblo

Sara: De acuerdo amiga, pero entonces date prisa por que el rey espera vamos

Alatariel: Vamos

Sakura las siguio a ambas chicas bajaron al salon, era magestuoso rodeado por un jardin y un camino que llevaba a la que seguramente era la entrada el jardin ademas de enorme era tan natural lleno de flores nunca vistas y luces, el salon estaba lleno tenia ventanales a los lados por los cuales se podia ver el resto del palacio, las estrellas y la luna parecia que habian venido a iluminar la escena, la princesa bajo y saludo a su padre en eso el dio por comenzado la fiesta, no era una fiesta de epocas estiradas al contrario era sencilla pero de esas cosas sencillas y lindas que conjugan y que lucen tan bien y tan bello, Sakura podia verlo sentirse un poco parte de ese momento la musika era dulce y todo el pueblo el cual habia sido invitado para el cumpleaños de la princesa bailaba y era feliz, despues Sakura noto que ademas del rey la princesa Alatariel no bailaba, en eso diviso una capa que se movia entre la oscuridad bailando con el compas del caballero que caminaba hacia el recinto, divisando a la princesa de quien imagino que era una noble aunke como no noto joya alguna penso que solo era una chika hermosa que disfrutaba de la fiesta Sakura vio que el joven se acerco a la linda Alatariel el joven tenia cabello plateado alto ojos grises y unas mechas que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro un traje muy elegante que portaba azul del cielo nocturno y unos bordados plateados. El joven dijo algo a la princesa despues la princesa alzo su mano y el la tomo y la llevo a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar a primera vista sakura penso que el hombre tenia malas intenciones pero despues al verlos bailar se sonreian, era un aura perfecta. Viendo de repente todo se torno oscuro Sakura se asusto y despues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en otro lugar un jardin con algunas piedras, camino y empezo a escuchar sonidos como de una batalla se acerco y vio desde detrás de una roca como el rey y el joven de cabellos plateados discutian de pronto el rey tomo un cetro y empezo a invocar algo mientras el joven que tenia en sus manos una piedra identica a la de la princesa Alatariel solo que mas oscura tambien lo hacia golpes flechas y despues espadas de pronto se oyeron los cascos de un caballo Sakura miro y era la princesa que venia a trote velozmente Sakura volvio a la escena y justo vio la espada del rey atravesar al joven, Sakura sintio un golpe y recordo la casa de antiguedades a la que habia ido con Tomoyo aquel recuerdo incompresible y doloroso se hacia mas coherente ahora mientras aquel joven quien instantaneamente supo que era Anarion despues volvio a mirar y habia tres hombres el rey de Sellenere sacando la espada y otro que reia estrepitosamente mientras tomaba una flecha y la clavava en el pecho de ya el mal herido Anarion, el padre de Anarion viendo esa horrible escena; Alatariel bajo del caballo y de una cachetada alejo a el joven quien al instante dejo de reir, Alatariel cayo de rodillas y tomo entre sus brazos a Anarion lloro gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su amado ya muerto, entonces tomo su gema a "Lagrima del lago" dijo un conjuro y la piedra se alargo, y mientras miraba a su padre incrusto la piedra en su pecho cayo junto a anarion y le dijo "por fin estaremos junos" y murio, Sakura miro la escena, cuanto dolor le provoco pero de repente vio como el cuerpo de Alatariel se levantaba sin vida y se empezaba a convertir en piedra, una estatua quedo juntando las 2 manos tomando la piedra en el pecho.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

A los reviews:

**Brasileia Daidouji:** Ajaja tienes razon pero ps es Sakura y la ninia se tarda en captar xDaunke ps como diria yo en una frase de la historia_dos por el mundo no vale la pena_ jeje pero todo cambiara... eso creo, cambiando el temapor lo de el largo de los capitulos ps este empieza a sazonar los ke vienen aunke ps son la historia de los 2 guardianes de las piedras asi ke espero no se desepcionen pero no puedo evitar hacerlo chikitines chikitines.

**catanovoac:** Me gusta hacer sufrir jojojo pero ps ese es el chiste de la historia jejeje, me alegra ke te agrade la historia.

Ps eso es todo muxos saludines a los ke me leen.

Nos vemus hasta el next capitule xD.


	12. Por que se ha ido

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**CAPITULO 12 "Por que se ha ido"**

Sakura abrio los ojos mientras Kero gritaba como histerico

Kero: Sakurita, chamaca que te paso

Sakura: Que pasa Kero

Kero: Es lo mismo que digo yo mira amaneciste en el suelo las cartas estan aquí tiradas junto con la llave y esta extraña cajita

Sakura miro y tal como dijo Kero asi estaban las cartas, la llave y la caja abierta aunque la llave de la caja la tenia en sus manos

Sakura: Bueno es que... ni yo se que paso .U

Kero: Bueno chamaka pues yo que tu luego pensaba que paso por ke mira que hora es

Sakura: Wa! ya se me hizo tarde... sabia que esto de levantarme temprano no duraria mucho -.-

Sakura se alisto como pudo recojio todo, desayuno veloz y se encamino a la escuela, al llegar se dio cuenta felizmente que habia llegado con tiempo sobrante Tomoyo apenas llegaba.

Tomoyo: Buenos dias Sakura, vaya por ke estas tan agitada?

Sakura: Se me hizo tarde, por algo que paso anoche y...

Ring! Sono la campana y Sakura solo pudo decirle a Tomoyo"luego te cuento" el profesor llego muy serio tomo sus papeles tosio y levanto la mirada

Profesor: Bueno, hoy tenemos un alumno menos en nuestro salon, Li Syaoran a regresado a Hong Kong por motivos personales, dejo un mensaje para todos que sentia irse pero que los extrañaria a todos es muy triste que se haya ido, pero lo extrañaremos. Habran su cuaderno ...

Tomoyo instantaneamente miro a Sakura la vio seria, palida como nunka antes la vio, mientras Sakura veia al infinito sentia que se caia a un abismo sin fondo ... por que? toda esa hora Sakura estuvo pensando el profesor la miro tan mal que le dijo que se fuera a enfermeria.

En receso en un lugar lejano de la gente...

Sakura: Por que se ha ido.. por que?

Tomoyo: No lo veias Sakura? Syaoran estaba muy triste tu que hubieras hecho en su lugar, Syaoran estaba aki por ti pero al terminar la relacion lo mejor para el fue irse

Sakura lloraba pero al oir estas palabras de Tomoyo, penso en la realidad en que al terminar con Syaoran perderia todo incluyendo su prescencia...

Sakura:-ya mas trankila- Ayer... regrese en el tiempo

Tomyo: Vaya, la caja que me mostraste

Sakura: Asi es anoche no se como pero se abrio habia intentado abrirla pero no pude y anoche abrio magicamente un mundo muy lindo...

Sakura conto todo lo visto desvanesciendo el tiempo, impresionando a Tomoyo hasta el toke de otro timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, llamada al salon, acabaron la conversasion.

Tomoyo: Pero, eso fue incompleto

Sakura: Lo se pero esta tarde intentare ver que paso.

Sakura estaba muy triste la enfermera le dijo que se fuera a su casa Sakura penso que era lo mejor. Camino un rato largo y sin darse cuenta miro y estaba ya en el aeropuerto como hace tanto cuando fue a despedirse de Syaoran hoy lo volvia a hacer pero esta vez era para no verlo nunca. Entro entre toda esa gente miro los horarios y se fijo que el avion a Hong Kong aun no habia partido pero solo le quedaban 5 minutos asi se apresuro y corrio preguntando en donde estaba la sala de espera pasaron 1, 2 3 4 minutos llego hacia alli justo cuando Syaoran atravesaba la puerta hacia la pista de vuelos

Encargada: Disculpe señorita su boleto por favor

Sakura: Solo venia a despedirme de alguien

Encargada: En ese entonces lo siento pero nadie puede pasar si no tienen boleto asi que sera en otra ocasion el avion partira en este momento

Sakura miro tras el cristal pudo ver a Syaoran, el cual volteo al sentir la prescencia de Sakura pero no pudo verla ya que la gente lo apresuro, el avion partio y Sakura solto lagrimas despues llego a casa se tumbo en la cama para luego dormir y pensar en que todo habia sido un mal sueño...

CONTINUARA...

Alo que tal ps trishte trishte capi el de hoy T.T se jue Syaoran pero ps asi es el uniko motivo por el que estaba en japon era Sakurita ni modo ps asi es la vida bno ps vamus a los reviews

.. xD: Veamos ps que bueno que te guste mi fic espero que te guste este capi

hikarusosa: Ps aqui esta el capi siguiente espero y te guste

Basileia Daudojiu: Holas ninia ps aqui tenes otra mal pasada de Sakurita en este capi, y ps si para los que no se han dado cuenta efectivamente Syaoran es la reencarnación de Anarion pero el aun no lo recuerda eso se ve entre los capitulos 5 y 7 mas o menos asi que a poner mas atencion ¬¬ respecto a la historia de la chica Marina Reed y Clow ps a mi me gusta mucho la pareja E y T y ps decidi meter de ellos aqui aunque no se centraliza en su historia pero ps obviamente se resolvera solo ten un poco de mas pasciencia.

Algo que nunca les comente es que en un principio me inspire en la historia que sale en la segunda pelicula en la obra teatral por lo de la piedra magica y todo eso ayudada por algo de inspiracion Tolkieniana (Tokien, Autor de El señor de los anillos) y ps digamos que las vidas pasadas de SS ps son algo asi como elfos bno tienen esa belleza al igual que los reinos aunque no exactamente son elfos,sobre los nombre Sellenere y Nubladurium son palabras elficas (me parece aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien :P)el nombre de Alatariel significa doncella coronada por una aureola y Anarion significa hijo del sol, los nombres no recuerdo si son elficos pero son de la historia de la Tierra Media y ps me gusta mucho esta "mitologia" creada por Tolkien asi que medio fucione las 2 cosas (CCS y los nombres ) en fins tenia que decirlo para los que les sonaba el nombre de alatariel o algun otroy se dieran una idea de como surgio este fic.

En fins ps esto es todo por hoy nos vemus la prox semana cuidenseme muxo


	13. Una historia completa 1

**CAPITULO 13 "Una historia completa" (primera parte de la historia de Alatariel y Anarion)**

12 de febrero, faltaban 2 dias para el 14. Sakura llego de la escuela mas triste que nunca, subio a su recamara saco la cajita la abrio y no paso nada, Sakura penso en lo de hace 2 noches, penso en que pudo haber pasado para poder atravesar ese mundo; recordo las cartas, la llave de estrella y la llave normal entonces de repente se le ocurrio el hecho de que las cartas le querian dar una pista sobre como abrir de una manera "completa" la caja entonces tomo la carta the return y la invoco y antes de que Sakura pasara a esa epoca Kero llego y viajo con ella.

Kero: Que paso chamaka o.o?

Sakura: Kero! que haces aki?

Kero: Mejor pregunto en donde estamos?

Sakura: Estamos en Sellenere, parece ser

Kero: Sellenere?

Sakura: Luego te lo explico bien oh mira a kien yo buscaba

Sakura miro una bello jardinicto y pudo divisar ala chika de cabello negro akella ke vio no hace muxo, Alatariel miraba como si buscara entre la oscuridad a ver si alguien no venia en eso pudo oir un psst psst la chica volteo y se abalanzo sobre el chico ... Anarion.

Alatariel: Pense que no llegarias

Anarion: Cuando te he dejado plantada?

Alatariel: Lo se nunca pero queria hablar contigo, sobre mi , confesarte que...

Anarion: Ya habiamos acordado que ni nombres ni nada hasta que ninguno de los 2 estuviera presionado con sus asuntos

Alatariel: Lo se pero creo que vivir asi es como una mentira

Anarion: Tal vez tengas razon ¿hablaras tu primero o lo hare yo?

Alatariel: Yo primero

Anarion: De acuerdo

Alatariel: Primero que nada mi nombre es Alatariel... princesa de este reino, Sellenere.

Al oir esto Anarion quedo en seco, impresionado por las palabras de la chica, Alatariel... Sakura pudo verlo se dio cuenta de ello y otro lapso de recuerdo llego a su mente, recordo el por que le impresionaria tanto, basicamente eran enemigos, no podian llevar si quiera una relacion amistosa pero habia algo mas fuerte que podia con ese tipo de obstaculos.

Anarion: No... puede ser

Alatariel: Lo se pero si un chico normal lo supiera se asustaria, los asuntos reales no les son de su incumbencia ademas tu debes saber el por que de que todos huyan, ya que sus vidas penderian de un hilo pero queria saber que era tener a alguien ademas de mi mejor amiga Sara la cual es la unica permitida a estar a lado mio

Anarion: No es eso Alatariel es mas que eso, es algo peor que eso, mas horrible... recuerdas aquel niño, aquella fiesta en el palacio cuando una pequeña niña tenia una fiesta en su honor, una noche como la que nos conocimos, aquella flecha que atraveso a tu madre mientras trataba de protegerte solo por que el niño jugaba con su padre a matar gente, ese niño llamado Anarion... portador de la gema "_susurro de muerte"_ principe del pais de nubaludrium ese niño ahora esta frente a ti diciendote quien es.

Alatariel: No... no puedes ser tu... ademas de imposible te das cuenta de lo que paso?

Anarion: Si lo se deberiamos odiarnos, deberiamos estar lejos

Alatariel: La profecia tenia razon, es algo que nunca imagine, lo peor hubiera sido lo siento la realeza no es de mi incumbencia, o lo siento pero solo te estimo como un buen amigo..

Anarion: Que quieres decir?

Alatariel: Quiero decir que... quiero decir que te amo... al principio eras hostil y un poco cruel pero me di cuenta que habia algo mas dentro de ti en el fondo y encontre al chico que esta parado frente a mi

Anarion: Creo que se de lo que hablas por que lo peor de todo esto es que... comparto el mismo sentimiento y eso esta mal

Alatariel: Asi que esta es nuestra despedida verdad

Anarion: Parece ser que si... contra nuestro destino no podemos luchar asi que hasta pronto

Alatariel: Adios

Sakura vio que ambos se fueron, el chico por donde vino y la princesa subio las escaleras hacia su palacio Kero la miro

Kero: Que sucede aqui chamaka?

Sakura le explico todo, Kero comprendio por que su dueña habia estado tan triste en dias pasados la abrazo

Kero: Solo tu corazon te dira que hacer

Sakura: No hay nada que hacer, el pasado regreso... y aunque sienta esto por el no quiero verlo morir de nuevo... y no quiero que mi mundo se venga abajo tan solo por querer

Kero: Debe haber algo mas alguna otra forma de hacer algo tu siempre haz sido optimista, ya encontraremos una salida tal vez en este tiempo haya alguna pista que nadie noto

Sakura: Gracias Kero... tal vez tengas razon asi que andando

Sakura y Kero caminaron pero de repente se oscurecio y se pudo ver otra escena la misma joven, Alatariel, miraba el bello jardin que habia sido testigo de encuentros con su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo con la persona que ahora mas amaba, Anarion.

Alatariel:Tener que odiar... a la persona que mas amo vaya creo que no sera facil

Sakura se sorprendio, las mismas palabras que ella habia dicho no hace mas de una semana pero era verdad, como hiba eso a ser posible pero de repente desperto de esos pensamientos, un joven estaba ahi tambien

Alatariel: Anarion¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

Anarion: No lo se... iba caminando y de repente ya me hayaba aqui

Alatariel: Es peligroso...

Anarion: Mas? mas peligroso que amar al enemigo, creo que no hay nada mas peligroso que eso... y lo sabes

Alatariel:Si, pero no queda otra cosa por hacer

Anarion: Claro que no, Alatariel, ha pasado una semana y yo no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos dia y noche viajen hasta ti, tu rostro, tu figura, tu sonrisa, y sobre todo tu hermosa manera de ser, yo era una persona egoista, en aquel baile, aquel en el que te conoci, yo lo unico que buscaba era enamorarte para despues dejarte de la manera mas humillante y hacer que me pidieras mas cariño y degradarte hasta el punto mas bajo, yo siempre hacia eso, los sentimientos, decia yo, son una basura, no vale la pena que los seres humanos se molesten en semejantes porquerias y yo un ser tan superior no me sentia tan "humilde" como para descubrirlos y descubri que era una hermosa forma de degradarles, pero te conoci y yo cai en mi propio juego, supe por que los sentimientos nos hacen hacer las cosas que para mi fueron alguna vez cosas estupidas e insignificantes pero que al hacerlas uno se llena de la maxima felicidad, y eso mi dulce estrella fugaz, tu me lo enseñaste, yo se que el destino de este mundo podria caerse, ya a comenzado puesto que mi piedra ya no es negra del todo, pero debe haber una manera para confrontar al destino, de hacerle saber que podemos luchar y por ello, mi dulce princesa, no pienso dejarte relegada por que ahora estas mas metida en mi mente que cualquier otra cosa.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Alatariel miraba a Anarion, con palabras tan certeras; por que cumplir el maldito capricho del estupido destino que se empeñaba en destruir aquel embelesante sueño, debia de haber una manera, por algo ellos se habian enamorado, por algo el destino los habia cruzado por algo y ese algo era una cosa que tendrian que encontrar por ellos mismos arriesgando todo, al fin y al cabo ellos eran un ejemplo para el mundo entero, en esos momentos.

Anarion: ...esta bien, solo queria que lo supieras pero...

Alatariel: Calla Anarion, no hables mas mi dulce principe, confio en que el destino nos tiene reservado algo y que ese algo es este amor y algunas batallas que nos ayudaran a descubrir el camino para estar los 2 juntos

Se abrazaron, se miraron y permanecieron asi durante un buen rato, Kero estaba dormido sobre el regazo de su dueña que veia esa escena tan enternecedora, le recordaba otra en la que su amado lobo, le decia cosas parecidas despues aparecio otra escena, una guerra y poco despues una Alatariel alterada, un caballero se acerco a ella

Caballero: Esto es lo unico que quedo

Alatariel: Es... el pañuelo que le di antes de que partiera, no lo encontraste?

Caballero: No, lo siento, hermana sabes que no queria que el fuera, se que le juzgue mal pero en verdad te quizo

Alatariel: No.. NO! El aun me quiere por que no esta muerto me oyes... Anarion no esta muerto

La chica corrio mientras lloraba, Sakura recordaba un poco, recordo que esa batalla la empezo el pueblo de Nubladurium y el rey, padre de Alatariel, era retado, puesto que la muerte de su esposa aun no habia quedado olvidaba, el caos en ese momento habia comenzado, la balanza se estaba yendo de lado; al ver la batalla Anarion decido ayudar al pueblo de Sellenere, el padre de Anarion ya sabia todo por eso incitaba al rey de Sellenere a pelear por su hijo, su mayor orgullo no podia caer por una niña boba, pero en la guerra Anarion quedo y por un momento no se supo de su paradero hasta que un buen dia regreso mal herido, un dia antes de que la bella Alatariel estuviera a punto de morir de amor, puesto que de tanta tristeza la habia hecho enfermar y cada dia estaba mas fragil y debil, justo en ese momento llego la escena en donde el la iba a ver, y en donde el padre de ella oia y descubria la verdadera identidad del joven que pensaba era un aldeano mas.

Anarion: Por que? por que te tuviste que poner asi, todo por mi culpa, no debi insistirte, y mira a donde llego nuestro amor, Alatariel perdoname perdoname por ser quien soy, que mas quisiera yo que mi nombre no fuera el de Anarion y ser el otro ser que proteje a _"susurro de muerte" _esa maldita gema y este maldito destino por que... por que

Rey de Sellenere: -susurrando para si mismo- Asi que esa es tu verdadera identidad maldito bastardo, ya veremos, ya veremos- y salio de ahi

Alatariel:-abriendo los ojos lentamente, debilitada por la tristeza- Anarion, no ... no me arrepiento de nada asi que por favor tu no lo hagas, no sabes la alegria que me da por verte vivo

Anarion: -tomando la mano de la joven y besandola dulcemente- Mi dulce estrella fugaz, estas despierta, tu hermano me dijo que estabas muy enferma y tal vez moririras

Alatariel: Para que vivir... si tu estas muerto

Anarion: Shh calla y no digas mas tonterias, debes descansar yo vendre a verte mañana

Alatariel: No, mejor quedate aqui a mi lado, para que lo primero que vea sea a ti cuando despierte

Anarion: De acuerdo

Paso el dia siguiente Alatariel comio y Anarion fue a su palacio a cambiarse; asi que el padre de Alatariel aprovecho eso para poder darle una dura noticia a su hija pero tenia que separarlo de esa garrapata que seguramente lo unico que queria era matar a su hija tal y como lo habia echo su padre con su amada esposa.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Sopas o.o este capi si estuvo largoooooo lo que se dice largoooooo y es la primera parte n.nU pero ustedes aguantan leyendo y pedian que los alargara y ps chikos y chikas apartir de este capi, los demas que siguen son un poco mas largos pa disfrute de ustedes bno ps vamos a los reviews n,n: 

**Hikarusosa**: Ps si hay mucho drama... por algo el nombre de un amor doloroso n.n que bien que te este gustando a mi me encanta escribirlo asi que disfrutalo mucho.

**Brasileia Daudojiu**: hola chamakina! ps ya ves que aun no estan creciditos... aunque no hubiera sido mala idea, pero respecto al capi anterior fijate que cuando lo escribi asi me imagine a Sakura toda histerica y desesperada por ver a Syaoran T.T es en vdd muy trishte pero ps ojala y too se arregle no crees?

Bno mis fieles seguidores :P, me retiro, sigan leyendome, y apoyandome que eso me da animos pa seguir con la historia, les agradezco muxo a quien se toma el tiempo de leer y ademas de dejar un review; cuidense muchisimo todos.

Matta ne!


	14. Una historia completa 2

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capitulo 14 "Una historia completa" (segunda parte de la historia de Alatariel y Anarion)**

El rey se acerco a la recamara de su hija, la cual le miro y con una gran sonrisa le saludo, Sakura sabia o tenia la pequeña nocion de lo que pasaria, al fin y al cabo para eso era la caja, para refrescar la memoria olvidada de la rencarnacion de la princesa.

Rey de Sellenere: Buenos dias hija mia, ya has amanecido mejor por lo visto

Alatariel: Si padre, ya estoy mucho mejor

Rey de Sellenere: Que bueno por que mira quien a venido a verte

Entro a la habitacion, con una vestimenta gris y capa azul, alto, cabello lacio y largo hasta los hombros, mirada fria y seca y sonrisa forzada Sakura le miro... sabia quien era el... lo sabia muy bien.

Alatariel: -mirando extrañamente al joven al cual no conocia sin embargo le recordaba un poco a alguien- Hola¿nos conocemos?

Rey de Sellenere: El es Aron hija mia, un buen amigo mio, quien me a apoyado en todo momento durante esta guerra cruel, el no te habia conocido sin embargo te ha visto en la lejania ademas de que le he hablado de ti y ha quedado encantado contigo, es un buen muchacho

Aron: -reverenciando a la joven y despues besando su mano en gesto de cortesia- Por fin tengo el gusto de conoceros señorita Alatariel

Alatariel: Mucho gusto

Rey de Sellenere: El es... tu futuro esposo

Alatariel desvanecio su mano, miro a su padre con una mirada llena de sopresa miro a Aron

Alatariel: No quiero ser descortes pero nos permitirias un momento Aron

Aron: Claro

Aron se retiro, sonriendo para si mismo, tenia lo que queria, podria vengarse de su hermano, Anarion la sombra eterna de toda su vida y despues de casarse con la princesa de Sellenere, mataria al rey y asi forzaria a su padre a reconocerlo como mejor hijo, relegado toda su vida por culpa de su hermano, y quedarse con el trofeo, nada podria salir mal, nada. Mientras tanto Alatariel trato de convencer a su padre de no casarla por la fuerza, sin embargo el le dijo que ya conocia quien era el sujeto que poseia su corazon, hijo de su eterno enemigo, el no podia perdonar lo que habia hecho, asi que terminaron la discucion con un no rotundo del rey y Alatariel llorando una prohibicion: No ver a Anarion.

Dias despues se anuncio su compromiso con una fiesta enorme, 14 de ese mes el 2º del año seria la boda de Alatariel y Aron, pero Aron no era lo que se veia por fuera, era malo en verdad y Alatariel no lo comprendia, aun no, ya que mientras su padre estaba con ellos el era un caballero pero despues cambiaba el asunto, Alatariel no decia nada ya que tenia otro plan asi que decidio aguantar mas pero prescisamente el dia de la fiesta cuando esta termino...

Aron: Fue una hermosa fiesta, no crees.

Alatariel: Ya puedes dejar de fingir

Aron: -Propinandole una cachetada- No vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a tu futuro esposo querida, por que la proxima vez te ira peor

Alatariel: -sollozando- Por que eres asi conmigo, que te he hecho yo

Aron: Va...

Aron se ausento y Alatariel fue al jardincito, el sujeto en cuestion jamas la habia tocado pero esta vez la habia golpeado y ya era suficiente ya no lo soportaba mas.

Alatariel¿Por que?

Anarion: Ala..tariel

Alatariel¿Anarion? que haces aqui?

Anarion: Vine a ver que te vas a casar, tu padre me corrio ya sabe quien soy por eso no he venido no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

Alatariel¿Mas?

Anarion¿Entonces te rendiste?

Alatariel¡Claro que no! No es mi gusto casarme con ese... hombre; yo te amo a ti pero mi padre me a prohibido verte

Anarion: Escapemos

Alatariel¿Que? pero como

Anarion: Si, esa es la unica solucion

Alatariel: Tienes razon

Anarion¿Cuando?

Alatariel: El dia 14

Anarion: Entonces te esperare al mediodia aqui mismo

Alatariel: De acuerdo

Anarion: Bien, entonces, debo irme.

Alatariel¡Anarion!

Anarion: Dime

Alatariel: Te amo

Anarion: Yo tambien

Alatariel dio media vuelta y ahi estaba el sujeto de sus pesadillas.

Aron: Asi que ese bastardo y tu ya planearon su huida, perfecto esta era la que te faltaba pero no te preocupes no voy a matarte, me sirves

La sujeto del brazo con violencia y la atrajo hacia el

Alatariel: Pero que te he hecho yo

Aron¿Sabes quien es ese de mi?

Alatariel¿Como?

Aron: Ese estupido es mi maldito hermano, pero ni te molestes en decirle nada a tu padre por que te juro que lo mato y tu seras el tetigo principal. Ahora vete

Pasaron los dias, llego el dia 14; su boda pero mas que nada su huida... pero justo a las 12 del dia cuando tenia todo listo giro la perilla de la puerta pero estaba atrancada y al otro lado de la puerta.

Aron: Jajaja, creiste que te saldrias con la tuya, pues no querida princesa, el rey sabe que su enemigo esta aqui y yo le he dicho que mi querido hermano vino a retarlo y el no podria desechar esa oferta y justo iba a ayudarle, mi padre estara ahi pero de camino vine a ver si a mi futura esposa no se le ofrecia nada ajajajaja nos vemos "cariño"

Alatariel quedo estupefacta, Anarion iba a morir estaba segura de ello a menos de que hiciera algo, ella era un guardian y tenia poderes magicos asi que se las ingenio para salir llego a las caballerizas y corrio al mismo lugar en donde habia muerto su madre, seguramente estarian ahi, el corcel galopaba velozmente y Alatariel rogaba por que nada malo pasara. Cuando llego el dulce dueño de su corazon estaba sin vida y Aron reia de felicidad mientras decia -padre aqui esta tu hijo, el bendito hijo guardian de la famosa gema, ahora esta muerto y despues matare al rey y tu me elevaras y me daras el lugar que dignamente merezco-. Alatariel bajo rapidamente del caballo.

Alatariel: Maldito bastardo -dandole una cachetada mientras lloraba incosolablemente- te aprovechaste de el, crees ¿que con esto tu padre te amara? y tu, padre, no lo puedo creer de ti, acaso ¿crees que matandolo mama volvera a la vida?

Rey de Sellenere: Pero hija..

Alatariel: Anarion.. Anarion ya estoy aqui ya puedes abrir los ojos... Anarion por favor abrelos, por favor mirame, por favor dime algo.

Rey de Nubladurium: Esta... muerto y todo es tu culpa y asi querias que te dignara maldito

Se abalanzo sobre Aron y en el forzejeo una flecha apuñalo a Aron y jurando venganza su vida se desvanecio.

Alatariel: "Que la muerte sea justa, si la balanza no se nivela entonces que los 2 mueran jurando regresar"

Rey de Sellenere: Hija.. no

La gema "lagrima de lago" se alargo como un puñal y lo enterro sobre ella, Alatariel se dejo caer mientras lo miraba, miraba al dueño de su corazon.

Alatariel: Ahora estaremos juntos

Los 2 cuerpos quedaron abrazados, sin vida pero de repente el cuerpo de Alatariel se levanto y empezo a convertirse en piedra tomando la gema entre sus manos, la unica que no se convirtio en piedra, una estatua quedo ahi y la profecia estaba escrita en el soporte.

Sakura miro, llorando, y Kero tambien lo hacia despues se encontraban mirando la misma estatua pero estaban debajo del agua.

Kero: Mira chamaca lo que dice aqui

Sakura se acerco y leyo la historia que era la profecia aunque en frases que se tenian que decifrar pero el ultimo parrafo le llamo la atencion y lo leyo en voz alta:

"Si los 2 corazones se desvanecen en el tiempo, se tantearan nuevamente en la oscuridad, si los 2 corazones no se unen, una balanza se desnivelara, los 2 corazones tienden a atraccion, pero solo la union de las gotas entre el sol surgira un arcoiris, al final no existen 2 colores, al final 2 corazones pueden fracasar pero eso ya depende de los corazones y ya no del destino, todo depende del cristal con que se mire, la balanza solo se nivelara cuando los corazones entiendan la verdadera forma de unirse si no las lagrimas del mundo se verteran sobre su propio mar"

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

Este fue un capitulo bastante largo ya que se divide en dos, ps ya se sabe mas sobre la historia de las vidas pasadas de Syaoran y Sakura... y triste no T.T necesite muxia inspiracion para lograrlo pero no me quedo tan mal, en fins muxias grax a Catanovoac por tu review que bien que te este gustando tanto mi historia... en fins nos vemus la next week y ps dejen reviews please T.T si no iorare. **

Matta ne!


	15. No hay esperanzas para mi

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capitulo 15 "No hay esperanzas para mi"**

Y en un parpadear Sakura estaba de nuevo en su recamara toda una historia, Sakura miro el reloj era la misma hora, al parecer el tiempo se habia detenido

Kero: Vaya, _"la balanza solo se nivelara cuando los corazones entiendan la verdadera forma de unirse sino, las lagrimas del mundo se verteran sobre su propio mar"¿_que querra decir eso?

Sakura: No lo se, es muy confuso dejame escribirlo

Sakura tomo un lapiz y un papel y escribio ese parrafo completo que al parecer era una pista, la pista que buscaba y que Anarion alguna vez leyo pensando que significaba luchar contra el destino, eso se lo comento a Alatariel, quien penso lo mismo, pero Sakura descartaba ya esa idea, sino, ellos no habrian muerto.

Sakura: Ya esta solo queda analizar, pero, es muy dificil decifrar aunque si lo lees de una forma directa se entiende que los guardianes se amaran y que deben estar juntos y al mismo tiempo te dice que no...aaaah no entiendo -.-

Kero: Es mejor que descanses ya que necesitaras analizarlo perfectamente.

Pero justo cuando Sakura pensaba hacerlo sono el timbre, atendio la puerta.

Sakura¡Eriol! que sorpresa pero pasa pasa adelante

Eriol: Muchas gracias

Sakura: Quieres un poco de te

Eriol: Claro, y tu hermano y tu padre

Sakura: Mi papa esta en su estudio y mi hermano esta en un viaje otra vez, como ya va a terminar la carrera pues esta mas ocupado, ya esta 2 tazas de te a la orden

Eriol: Muchas gracias¿y como te encuentras?

Sakura: Oh es verdad esperame aqui

Sakura subio a su recamara y bajo con la caja y el papel con el parrafo escrito, se sento y le platico sobre lo sucedido y le mostro la frase.

Eriol: Vaya, no habia notado esas palabras en la estatua, entonces despues de todo hay una esperanza, aunque habra que estudiar muy bien las palabras ya que por lo que me dices la profecia es en verdad frases que se tienen que decifrar delicadamente.

Sakura. Si es verdad

Eriol. Pero no te desanimes, la encontraremos

Sakura: Si lo lograremos

Eriol: Sakura, yo se que no es prudente pero necesitaba hablarte de algo

Sakura: Si dime

Eriol: Pues yo no acostumbro que, bueno hacer esto pero al verte tan triste pues yo quisiera ver... me preguntaba; si tu aceptarias... ir al baile de San Valentin conmigo pasado mañana o/././o

Sakura:Hoe? pues yo ...

Eriol: Por favor dime que si, lo digo por que necesitas despejar tu mente y bueno perdon... no te sientas obligada a nada yo solo queria...

Sakura: Claro, me encantaria ir contigo Eriol.

Eriol: Si yo sabia que tu no aceptarias, esta bien comprendo que digas que no

Sakura: Eriol... te dije que si º.ºU

Eriol: Si bueno pues... aa si aceptas?

Sakura: Si '-'U

Eriol: Bueno pues entonces nos vemos pasado mañana

Sakura:Claro, ah Eriol, recuerda que es una fiesta de disfrazes

Eriol: Si bueno cuidate mucho Sakura, nos vemos.

Sakura:Si claro nos vemos

Eriol se encamino un poco triste

Eriol: Habia... decidido decirte... lo que siento por ti pero me alegra que haya una esperanza para ti y para el aunque, con ello se pierda mi propia esperanza.

Un poco lejos de ahi al mismo tiempo

voz: Como? por eso se regreso aca?

voz 2: Shh, sabia que no debia decirte nada u.û

voz: Como de que no, claro que si, si ustedes no se pueden arreglar con nada, nadie sabe como manejar sus asuntos ni si quiera tu.

voz 2: Shhh

voz: Shh shh nada bueno luego nos vemos y por favor ya no anden haciendo tanta tontera

voz 2: (Jejejeje no debi decirle nada) jeje nos vemos luego

voz: Vale chao.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**Hola hola, bueno este capi me quedo algo corto pero el que sigue ya esta mas largo lo prometo :) pobre Eriol u.u me da pena pero yo lo consolaré xD y quienes serán las personas que hablan... que tramaran o.o? ya kielo saber xDD bueno bueno pasemos a los reviews: 

**ann:**Holis, me da gusto que sigas mi historia, pues este capitulo da esperanzas a algo en la relacion de Saku yShao ojala y salgan de esta :D, aunque pobre Eriol pero ps quien sabe que sucederá despues :P slauditos

**hikarusosa:**Aqui tienes otro capi, que lo disfrutes.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, cuidenseme mucho y un beso a todos los que me leen.

Matta ne!


	16. Rumbo al baile

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**CAPITULO 16 "Rumbo al baile" **

14 de febrero, habia llegado el dia, Sakura habia tratado de decifrar la frase pero entre mas la analizaba mas confundida estaba. Asi que ese dia decidio descansar despues de todo no iba a tener tiempo de pensar y en verdad necesitaba descansar su mente. Llego la tarde y faltaba media hora para que Eriol pasara por ella, Tomoyo habia ido a su casa para vestirla aunque ella aun no se vestia, planeaba hacerlo en el lugar.

Kero: Wow! Sakurita te ves muy bien

Sakura: Gracias o/o

Kero: emm puedes traerme mas dulces ya se me acabaron

Sakura: ¬¬ Keeeroooo-chan!

Kero: Emm mejor voy a buscar a tu papá emm me dijo que me buscaba, adioooos

Sakura: No cabe duda que nunca va a cambiar u.u

Aunque Kero tenia bastante razon, Sakura lucia muy linda, traia puesto un vestido que Tomoyo habia confeccionado aunque a decir verdad, ella habia pedido a Sakura que le contara la descripcion del vestido que Alatariel habia usado el dia en que Anarion y Alatariel se confesaron su amor mutuo, era de mangas que terminaban un poco mas alla del hombro, y de esas mismas salian otras largas y se abrian entre mas bajaban, aunque diferia en que no era un vestido largo, a Sakura le quedaba hasta las rodillas pero una sutil tela transparente sobresalia dejando ver su linda figura, el escote no era mucho pero tenia un pequeño adorno en medio y claro no podia faltar el antifaz.

Tomoyo: Sakura luces tan bien, esta noche grabare el momento en que Sakura...

Sakura¿Que pasa Tomoyo, por que te quedaste callada?

Tomoyo: Ah este pues aa mira me falto peinarte, Hiragizawa no tarda en llegar y yo aun no termino contigo

Sakura: Jejejeje ' - 'U, por cierto aun tienes la idea de no decirle nada

Tomoyo: No Sakura, ya lo he decidido

Sakura: Pero no crees que.. ¿Tiene derecho a saberlo?

Tomoyo: Para que... no tiene caso, en realidad no importa

Sakura: Mira que contrariedad, tu puedes decirle todo a Eriol sin que nada pase, en cambio yo no lo tengo permitido ni si quiera a estar con el, aunque claro la diferencia es que...

Tomoyo: El no me ama

Sakura¿Que dijiste?

Tomoyo: º.º emm pues yo dije que la diferencia era que no habia un sentimiento de por medio (glup) ''U

Sakura: ¬¬ Tomoyo no me quieras engañar oi perfectamente lo que acabas de decir

Tomoyo: Sakura... estas imaginando cosas yo no...

Sakura¡Tomoyo! Estas enamorada de Eriol

Tomoyo: O/O Hay no como crees es... algo que no planee emm .. no, no! quiero decir que no es logico, ademas el es un chico que no se fijaria en mi .. y este yo tampoco º/ºU

Sakura: Jajajajaja Tomoyo estas completamente roja

Tomoyo: Pues no es para menos señorita, soy muy timida en esos asuntos -/-

Sakura: Acaso... no me tienes confianza -.

Tomoyo: No no es eso pero

Sakura: n no le dire a nadie.. te lo prometo

Tomoyo: u.û Esta bien me... descubriste

Sakura: Ahhh ºoº que emocion harian taaan bonita pareja

Tomoyo: Pero el... quiere a alguien mas y yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello asi que es mejor dejarlo asi

Sakura: Pero Tomoyo o.ô

Tomoyo: No te preocupes, ya lo acepte pero bueno -suena el timbre- mira ya debe haber llegado

Sakura: Ajaja hablando del rey de Roma

Kero: Y el chismoso que se asoma

Sakura: xD ejem vamos

Tomoyo: Ninguna palabra esto

Sakura: Te lo prometo

Las chicas bajaron, Eriol se habia arreglado bastante bien, y Tomoyo habia quedado boquiabierta /quien no con ese bomboncito hasta yo slurp :O ejem sigamos con la historia xD/ lucia un traje negro, no era de gala era una chamarra negra y una camisa sport negra los primero botones de esta abiertos y unos pantalones de vestir grises, el cabello suelto rebelde y unos cuantos mechones caian en su cara, a pesar de eso ni sus lentes ni el cabello dejaban de lado el encantador porte de su exquisita mirada.

Sakura: Eriol, luces muy bien, verdad Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Emm si Hiragizawa te ves muy bien º/º

Eriol: Gracias, bueno es hora de irnos

Sakura: Si vamos

Esta vez Eriol, se habia percatado del leve sonrojo de Tomoyo, y pudo notar algo, se encaminaron hacia la escuela en el auto negro de Eriol, un mercedez benz que combinaba con la elegancia y porte del dueño, por insistencia de la pareja de baile, Tomoyo tuvo que ir de copiloto, en verdad estaba nerviosa. Mientras Sakura peleaba con Kero, que se habia colado, Eriol le hablo a Tomoyo.

Eriol: Daidouji... puedo hacerte una pregunta

Tomoyo: -con el corazon el la garganta, manos sudorosas y un hueco en el estomago, la adrenalina aumento mas esas sensaciones cuando Eriol le dijo eso- Cla-claro, dime

Eriol¿Donde esta tu disfraz?

Tomoyo:-¡PLOP!- O.O!

Eriol¿Que pasa Daidouji º.ºU?

Tomoyo: -.- Nada es que me acorde de algo, sobre tu pregunta...pues me pienso cambiar alla.

El auto habia llegado al lugar, el baile habia comenzado hace tan solo unos 20 minutos, asi que no habian llegado en mal momento.

El ambiente estaba muy bien, en parejas o en grupos iban llegando, no solo era el dia del amor... tambien era el de la amistad, eso si todos llegaban muy bien vestidos y con su antifaz, los adornos del interior del que, normalmente es el gimnasio, eran dulces detalles en azul cortesia del buen estilo de la señorita Mizazaki alumna del 3 año de preparatoria, nada cursi, nada sencillo simplemente perfecto y acorde con todo lo que ahi se encontraba.

Sakura: Waaa! Esta precioso todo

Eriol: Vaya que si

Tomoyo: Yo los alcanzare dentro de 10 minutos, tengo que mudarme de ropa

Sakura: Claro Tomoyo te esperaremos en aquellas mesas -señalando un rincon un poco mas alla de la pista de baile-

Tomoyo: De acuerdo nos vemos

Tomoyo se alejo mirando ultima vez de reojo a Eriol, quien en verdad lucía mejor que nunca, aunque tambien pudo notar la alegria que irradiaba de su mirada, estar a lado de la persona que quieres hace que ello suceda, volvio a su mirada al frente y estaba en los vestidores entro y saco de una bolsa un vestido un antifaz y unos zapatos

-Vaya... es la primera vez que hago un vestuario para mi

Miró el vestido con un poco de nostalgia, no estaba aun totalemente segura pero queria intentarlo, intentar declararle aquello a esa persona que adoraba, aunque esta no le correspondiese, al fin y al cabo ya se habia resignado a oir un "_perdona pero solo te estimo como amiga, solo eso" _mientras recorria estos pensamientos se ponía el vestido y despues los zapatos, se acerco a un espejo para retocar algunos detalles... lucia muy linda; sus cabellos ondulados caian suavemente por su espalda, el vestido resaltaba su figura, era de color azul claro, dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos y las mangas eran largas pero apartir de los codos se abrian a la mitad de los lados y en la parte en la que empezaban a abrirse se veia un decorado de un medio sol con una mariposa debajo, era, al igual que el de Sakura un vestuario inspirado en su otra vida, en el frente tenia la misma insignia y en la cintura se veia un lazo que le dividia hasta terminar a las rodillas. Como ultimo toque se puso el antifaz

-Listo

Salió y miró a una de las esquinas sonrió a la persona que le miraba y aquella persona le sonrió aprobando el vestuario que portaba, rodeo el lugar en el cual todos bailaban ante una canción bastante movida y retumbante pero de una letra que le parecia acoplarse a lo que ella sentia por un chico el cual le hizo desviar su mirada a otra parte para verle, una chica risueña y un joven de ojos azules que miraba a la niña con embelesante cariño. Aun no decidia verle, prefirio sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban a su alcance, oyendo la cancion que decia algo asi:

Quisiera que me amaras para siempre, quisiera que me amaras cada día mas

Lo unico que hize fue quererte y sigo enamorada aunque tu no me correspondas

Llegaste a mi yo no soy feliz,los dias y las noches son muy largas si no estas

Llegaste a mi no me hagas sufrir, me encantaria ver tu sonrisa para mi

Coro:

Quiero amor, yo quiero tu calor shake shake dame tu amor

Quiero amor no lo pienses mas shake shake acercate a mi corazón y lo veras

Quisiera que supieras que en mi mente, tu imagen me acompaña aunque tu ya no estas

Quisiera que me amaras para siempre, no quiero vivir mas en esta realidad

Regresa a mi ya no soy feliz, las noches son muy largas si no estas

Regresa a mi no me hagas sufrir, ya lo veras no te arrepentiras

Coro 2 veces

puente musical

Coro 2 veces

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

hola hola ps como tamos hoy actualize por que ps ayer no estuve por aki pero ps que tal les parecio este capi? nuestra amiga Tomoyo se ha puesto nostalgica T.T bueno la cancion del final es de el soundtrack de una novela de aka de mi país (México) y ps lemodifique algunas partes xD si quieren oir la song ps me la piden por mail o ps les doy los datos:

nombre de la canción-Quiero amor, interprete-Dulce.

Bien vayamos a reviews

**_Basileia Daudojiu: _**Chamakina, como tas? jajaja que pregunta vdd xD perdoname por hacerte sufrir tanto pero no se si leiste bien que Eriol ps no tiene esperanzas; y como dije es un S+S y un poco de T+E asi que no te me preocupes quien sabe y a lo mejor y vemos algo emocionante en el next episode xDD bno bno jeje cuidate chamakina y beshos.

En fins queridos lectores me retiro cuidense y hasta la proxima semana.

Matta ne!


	17. Dulces sonidos, pasos hacia el pasado

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capítulo 17 "Dulces sonidos, pasos hacia el pasado"**

La cancion terminó, miró nuevamente a donde se encontraba Sakura y Eriol no estaba ahi, tal vez habia ido por una bebida asi que de repente empezo otra canción, esta vez era lenta...

Sola viviendo en la decepcion

sola curando mi corazon

pasan los dias

y no logro arrancarme tu amor

sola buscando cual fue mi error

sola y si hubo pido perdon

recuperarte hoy seria mi gran salvacion

--------

y cada letra le llegaba muy profundamente a Sakura pensando en la persona que mas amaba, empezaba a mostrar sus ojos vidriosos

--------

Coro

No puedo olvidar y borrar tu recuerdo

no puedo sacarte de mi corazon

se me ha vuelto un infierno

vivir sin tu amor

no puedo creer que lo nuestro haya muerto

no puedo seguir soportando el dolor

me consumo por dentro y me muero

llorando tu adios.

sola y mil gente a mi alrrededor

sola sin rumbo, sin direccion

pasan los dias y no logro arrancarme tu amor

sola buscando cual fue mi error

sola y si hubo pido perdon

recuperarte hoy seria mi gran salvación

--------

Ya no podía mas llevó hacia su rostro, sus manos, quitandose el antifaz dejando que el llanto se robara su dolor aunque fuera unos segundos, Tomoyo miro esta escena pero de pronto pudo ver que alguien bien ataviado, sin podersele reconocer con el antifaz, se le acercaba a su amiga, seguramente era Hiraguizawa que regresaba y llegaría a consolarle, o al menos eso pensaria cualquiera que le viese; asi que ante esa señal empezo a conjurar algo y mientras la cancion terminaba...

-------

llorando sola

recordandote deseandote esperando un milagro de amor

no puedo olvidar y borrar tu recuerdo (olvidar tu recuerdo)

no puedo sacarte de mi corazon(de mi corazon)

se me ha vuelto un infierno vivir sin tu amor(un infierno, sin tu amor)

no puedo creer que lo nuersto haya muerto(nooooooooooooooo)

no puedo seguir soportando el dolor

me consumo por dentro

y me muero llorando tu adios

tu adios

y me muero llorando tu adios.

------

...el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, y al igual que la múica esta tornaba mucho muy familiar para Sakura, extrañada levanto su rostro y pudo ver al joven enmascarado

quien sostenia un pañuelo hacia ella

-Señorita, no llore mas, su lindo rostro no luce la belleza que deberia mostrar

-Muchas gracias

-Oh, pero que hermoso sonido, es como el sonido de una melodiosa cancion antigua... ¿Le gustaría gozar de sus acordes bailandola conmigo?

-Bueno yo...

-Una joven tan hermosa ya debe venir con alguien, entonces no le molestare mas

El joven dio media vuelta pero la chica le tomo por el brazo alandole hacia ella, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Me encantaría bailar con usted joven ...?

-Es de mala educación revelar los nombres en una fiesta asi ¿No lo sabía?

-Si es verdad... que torpe soy -.-uU

-No es torpe señorita... solo es un dato que se le fue de las manos

Al decir esto el joven le dio su mano en señal de invitacion, Sakura respodio el gesto y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. La música era en verdad embelesante, las parejas bailaban dulcemente abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, pero siempre mirandose a los ojos o percibiendo el aroma de cada uno... cualquiera que fuese el caso pareciera que la musica les envolvia, pero habia una pareja en especial que se dejaba ver atravez de todas las demas, Sakura estaba extrañada... la musica era muy similar a la de su otra vida... asi sintio la atmosfera... recordando un baile, aunque fuese de su "otro yo" era un recuerdo que disfrutaba aunque, al mismo tiempo, se le vino a la mente otro recuerdo, una vez, en una obra teatral, ella interpretaba el papel de una princesa que bailaba con un joven desconocido pero que en la vida real conocia perfectamente y el cual adoraba, sabiendo que el cariño era mutuo aun cuando el no supiera de el amor que le profesaba. De pronto sintio una punzada, pero esta vez no era aquel nudo que le carcomia la garganta cada vez que recordaba a Syaoran, esta vez era diferente, se sentia en paz con ese extraño, sentia que en cierta forma su querido Syaoran estaba con ella, tal vez pensando en ella, tal vez preguntandose como estaría... tal vez, en su proximo reencuentro seria algo distinto.Una voz le desperto de sus pensamientos.

-¿Piensas en el?

Extrañada ante esa pregunta le miro a los ojos, atraves de el antifaz verde que portaba, una mirada que le devolvio la sonrisa, pero penso ya era demasiada su imaginacion... verlo en los ojos de un extraño "Sakura estas delirando" asi que desvio su mirada y le respondio

-No se a que se refiere

Tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la joven, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada

-Mira que el te ha extrañado como no tienes una idea, y que desde aquel ultimo abrazo no deja de pensar que fue lo que sucedia, preguntas y mas preguntas rodeandole dentro de el alma, sin respuestas, solo un vacio que era demasiado doloroso.

Sakura miro de nuevo esos ojos, definitivamente era esa mirada color marron, el chico le sonrio sabiendo exactamente que pasaba por la mente de Sakura, al ver esto ella le quito el antifaz y sin otra duda que despejar se abalanzo sobre el dandole el abrazo mas lleno de cariño que podia darle; sabía que de alguna forma no le estaba permitido, pero ya no soportaba mas, esos dias habian sido los peores de su vida, sin el, sin nada, nada. Siguio con otra melodia lenta y esta vez se abrazaban, Sakura no sabia que sucedia pero ahora no le importaba solo queria estar asi sin pensar, solo disfrutando el momento.

Tomoyo miraba alegremente la escena tan dulce, ella habia sido la culpable de que esos dos estuvieran de nuevo ahi, abrazados, ella habia planeado conjurar el ambiente y la musica para hacerla adecuadamente igual a la que disfrutaron una vez Alatariel y Anarion la primera vez que se habian visto. Fue la tarde en la que Sakura supo toda la historia, Tomoyo habia recibido una llamada de Meiling pidiendole una explicacion de el por que la actitud tan rara de Sakura y el fin tan abrupto de la relacion, confiada de que solo seria un secreto, ella le conto todo y sin dudarlo Meiling colgo y le conto todo a Syaoran, despues volvio a recirbir otra llamada esta vez era Syaoran quien le pedia confirmarle la informacion, sin otra opcion ella le dijo que si, asi que el decidio volver a Japon para encontrar una buena forma de ayudar y evitar a toda costa que el y Sakura estuvieran separados y por raro que pareciese el no estaba molesto, sin otro remedio una de las ninfas acudió advirtiendo que ya todo estaba bajo su responsabilidad y el pudo ver toda su vida, al dia siguiente Meiling hablo nuevamente con Tomoyo, esta vez para reafirmar como seria el reencuentro de ellos dos y ahora lo demas ya estaba hecho, solo quedaba esperar que sucederia despues. Ante esos pensamientos un joven se acerco a Tomoyo... un joven de mirada azulada.

-Tu...

-Hiraguizawa...

-Pero, esta prescencia es de... ella y esa vestimenta tambien¿quien eres tu y como es que sabes mi nombre?

_-"Aun no me ha reconocido" _Era pronto para que supieras de mi existencia... por lo que veo no recuerdas mi nombre, ni el de ella

-No

-Clow... no, mejor dicho Hiraguizawa Eriol

-Por que no me dijiste que ya lo sabias todo, yo he tratado de recordarte para poder encontrarte pero...

En ese momento Tomoyo junto sus dedos indice y medio y los poso sobre los bellos labios de Eriol, haciendolo callar

-Calla por favor, tu ya no eres Clow Reed y yo ya no soy Marine Reed, ambos llevamos vidas diferentes y nuevas, el peso del pasado que recordamos privilegiados de sentirlo dentro de nuestras mentes no le da derecho a este de regresar por mucho amor que nos hayamos tenido; ahora todo es distinto asi que... eso debe quedarte claro.

-Lo se... pero aun asi tenia ganas de verte.

Eriol se acerco a ella, miro los ojos violetas que asomaban atraves del antifaz, se sorprendio mucho y antes de quitarle la mascara ella le dijo

-Ha eso se le llama curiosidad

Sin antifaz ya, el miro a la chica... la conocia como Tomoyo, sorprendido dejo caer la mascara al suelo

-Yo... vivire como Eriol Hiraguizawa, y ella dijo "Yo lo hare como Tomoyo Daidouji"

-Asi es, esas fueron las palabras de Marine antes de morir

-Por que no dijiste nada Daidouji

-Por temor a esto, a que tu corazon estuviese confundido como ahora puedo verlo, yo se que... yo se que... que te amo, estoy segura de ello; que como la persona que ahora soy mire a Eriol Hiraguizawa como el y no como el pasado que tuvo, por que no son los sentimientos de mi vida anterior, y puedo corroborarlo por que me enamore de ti mucho antes de saber lo que soy ahora, ya que vine a enterarme justamente cuando Sakura se entero tambien que ella no debia amarle (mirando a la pareja que se abrazaba efusivamente) pero tu Hiraguizawa ahora estas mas confundido, ya que dentro de ti hay sentimientos tanto de Clow como tuyos, yo se de el cariño que profesas hacia aquella chica, pero ahora no sabes que pensar.

-Daidouji, yo...

-No es necesario que digas nada, al fin yo pensaba decirtelo de todas maneras; y al final de todo sabia que me dirias que no podrias corresponderme o no se tal vez si pero solo te lo diria con el proposito de que lo supieras, sin que yo te obligara a atarte, yo no lo hago y nunca podre hacerlo ya que si puedo verte feliz con otra persona que no sea yo, yo podre esbozar una sonrisa y sentirme satisfecha conmigo y con la vida; prefiero ello a que estes conmigo pensando en alguien mas.

Eriol no tuvo palabras, ella en verdad le conocia, y el en realidad sabia que ella era un poco como el, pero atravez de la dulzura parecida a la de Marine, Sakura opacaba a Tomoyo con su forma de ser y en realidad el amar a Sakura, el quererla habia sido algo muy subito, justo cuando recordaba algunos episodios de Clow con Marine, aunque a Eriol le doliera un poco, le gustaba ver a Sakura y a Syaoran juntos; y la idea de que algun dia encontraria a alguien con quien estar de esa forma, le agradaba de muy buena forma pero cuando llegaria esa persona, esa pregunta siempre le cruzo cuando les veia y al mismo tiempo cuando recordaba. Miro a Tomoyo a los ojos, recordando como siempre planeaban escenas y bromas para los tortolitos despistados y en ese momento una respuesta le llego desde el fondo de su alma, no amaba a Sakura solo amaba esa relacion, y el soñarse asi era lo que le gustaba cuando estaba con Sakura; pero nunca estuvo solo al disfrutar de esas escenas, siempre estaba a lado de ella, de Tomoyo; ahora podia recordar por que ellos se conocian tan bien y en ese momento le cruzo la idea de "_por que rayos aun no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres si somos tan buenos amigos"_. La idea de amar y corresponderle a la chica ya no estaba tan lejos de su mente, por ello se acerco, la tomo por la cintura y tomo su brazo, esto soprendio a Tomoyo la cual se sonrojo mucho ante este acto y aun mas a las palabras del chico mientras le sonreia tiernamente.

-Esta pieza, la bailara conmigo señorita Daidouji

-Pero Hiraguizawa...

-Ah y respecto a eso, mi nombre sonaria mejor en vez de mi apellido

- (Sin mirarle a los ojos) Entonces tu tambien llamame Tomoyo... Eriol.

Bailaron, juntos, Tomoyo no comprendia, Sakura no comprendia, Eriol decifraba su corazon enamarañado ante tanta idea, y Syaoran aun no sabia como resolveria todo pero de algo todos estaban seguros... deseaban que ese momento nunca terminara.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ps aki tenemos el 17º capi es uno de los mas kawaii en lo que a mi gusto respecta T.T , bno la cancion por si algunos kieren el dato tmb es del mismo disko de la del anterior capi y se llama Sola ta lenda :D y me pareció adecuada para este capi; en fins pasemos a los reviews. 

**aYuRiTa:**Bueno por ley (mi ley xD) ps cada capi se publica semanalmente para mas exactos cada sabado, eso se aplica solo a este de mis 3 fics; asi que espero no haya sido muy tarde hoy ke se publico este capi, en fins ke bn que te haya gustado la historia y espero ke te haya gustado esta capi que ta re lendo no crees? en fins muxo salu2 y cuidate muxo

**Basileia Daudojiu:**Chamakiux ps aki se responden muxas dudas ke me has hecho la vez pasada, ya Eriol por fin sabe kien es Tomoyo, Syaoran a regresado y se reencontro con Sakurita asi que ps fue un capi bastante emociionante... a ver si pronto me voy a leer tu new fic ke no he tenido time y ps luego paso a dejarte mi review.

Bno ps antes ke nada quiero pedir una disculpa ya que hubo un cambio medio abrupto respecto a los dialogos ya ke antes ponía el nombre del personaje que hablaba y luego su dialogo pero ahora ya solo es el guion - pero les juro que ni cuenta me di de eso hasta hoy xDy psyo me acomodo mas escribiendo asi asi que espero no les moleste; bno me retiro y muxas grax a todos los ke me leen cuidense muxo un bezaso y dejen reviews por faviur T.T.

MATTA NE!


	18. Sebastian

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capitulo 18 "Sebastian"**

Todos estaban embelesados mientras la musica comenzaba a decaer, mientras bailaban Syaoran contaba dulcemente al oido de Sakura, el como se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado, Sakura atonita no sabia si agradecer a Meiling o estar desaprobando la accion que habia tomado, la verdad no le importaba mucho ahora ya que ella estaba tan contenta de tenerlo cerca nuevamente, sin que fuera un sueño, o un pensamiento cruel. Despues del termino de la melodía, se fueron a uno de los tantos jardincitos de la escuela, Tomoyo que bailaba con Eriol se detuvo en seco, al mirar que sus amigos salian de ahi, Eriol la miro extrañado, siguio la mirada de su pareja de baile y sonrió

-Ellos estaran bien... necesitan hablar aunque puedo sospechar quien sabe por que Syaoran esta aqui

-No fue mi idea decirle, me confie y... el se entero

-Conociendole, de todas formas se habria enterado; ademas, Sakura esta decifrando la posible solucion

-¿Te refieres a las líneas que leyo en la estatua?

-Exactamente

-Pero... son muy confusas

-Vaya, Tomoyo, pense que tendrias una idea, siendo una chica tan inteligente

-(sonrojada) Bueno, si tan solo supiera decifrar enigmas, seria mas facil

-Jajaja, pero tienes razón, son palabras que se necesitan estudiar con muchisimo detenimiento ojala y ella sepa decifrarlos. Sería una lastima que como almas gemelas, no puedan estar juntos.

Tomoyo pudo notar mucha melancolia en las ultimas palabras de Eriol, en verdad el chico queria a su amiga aunque le sorprendio que no usara cierto aire enamoradizo que solia percibirse en sus palabras al hablar sobre Sakura, o ¿Tal vez habria sido su imaginación? mientras examinaba aquello Eriol le sonrio muy dulcemente derritiendo el corazon de la joven, y le tomo del brazo hasta guiarla a las mesas, le indico que tomara asiento y despues el se sento; hizo un gran suspiro y la miro.

-Dices que me amas... y yo aun no puedo decirte que es lo que exactamente pasa dentro de mi corazon, pero te pido que me esperes un poco, tu lo dijiste antes, estoy confundido, pero una cosa si se, no amo a nadie, no estoy enamorado de Sakura he analizado por un momento lo que siento por ella y me he dado cuenta que mi cariño hacia ella no ha cambiado al menos en el sentido en que yo la veia, como un ser muy valioso para mi, aunque se ha acrecentado mas mi cariño eso es verdad-le tomo las manos las beso y se acerco a su rostro- te pido tiempo para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas; por que te estimo mucho Tomoyo, de eso debes estar segura.

Tomoyo se sonrojo muchisimo pero en las palabras que Eriol decia no pudo sentir ni un dejo de mentira, por ello pudo sentirse tranquila, el corazon de Eriol aun no tenia dueño y mejor aun... le daba esperanzas de verse a ella como la dueña de ese corazon.

-Te esperare Eriol, pero no lo hare siempre...

Y al decir esto ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo de que Eriol asentia mientras pensaba, "Tomoyo en verdad es muy hermosa, pero no me refiero a su fisico si no su alma, puedo notarlo atravez de sus hermosos ojos, la ventana del alma".

Mientras esto sucedia Sakura y Syaoran estaban en un bello jardincito; iluminado por la luz de la luna y un poco de las luces que se entremetian en los pasillos hasta colarse ahi. Sakura miró a Syaoran y muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente, despacio se aferro al brazo del castaño hasta abrazarlo con fuerza diciendole al mismo tiempo con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Perdoname

Syaoran extrañado le respondio

-¿Perdonarte, de que?

Sakura lo miro, jalo aire hasta lo profundo de su pecho, y se puso frente a el diciendole efusivemente, asomando entre los ojos, suaves lagrimas apunto de salir.

-Por como te trate la ultima vez que nos vimos, curiosamente fue en aquel lugar, venir aqui me recuerda esa vez en la que... te deje ir sin detenerte...

Syaoran la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

-No sabias que hacer Sakura, por ello, no tengo nada que reprocharte, nada ¿entendido?

La chica asintió, entonces Syaoran, que seguía soteniendo a Sakura de los hombros, la alo hacia el, haciendo que de golpe las lagrimas ya sin fuerza cayeran sobre las manos de Syaoran; sus rostros ahora estaban cerca y podian tocar sus respiraciones tan suavemente que se perdían en los ojos del otro, en el rubor que se dejaba ver en sus rostros; ¿que tan embriagante podría ser un beso? se preguntaban, un beso que los labios deseaban ansiosamente probar... un beso.

Las dulces palpitaciones de los corazones se volvieron, de subito, rapidas e incomodas, el frío se apodero del cuerpo de Sakura desvaneciendose en un horririzante terror, Syaoran la sostuvo, mientras escrutaba entre las cercanías, sentía una presencia, una prescencia familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? no puede ser, tan bueno que eras descartando las prescencias

La voz lo hizo llegar hasta una figura semi alta que estaba recargada de un arbol ,un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente, cabello negro, ojos grises y tez blanca. El joven se incorporo y se acerco con paso lento a Syaoran que estaba agachado, sosteniendo a una Sakura desmayada.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, vaya ni en esta vida eres sensato ... hermanito

Syaoran tembló un poco al oir aquello, su hermano... su hermano en la otra vida, aquel que lo mató; el mismo pero en esta vida. Syaoran se levantó sin perder de vista a Sakura, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaban ya que sentían la prescencia de alguien y les preocupo ya que era en el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban; cuando llegaron vieron al joven y a Syaoran encarandose y desafiandose con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede aqui Syaoran? -gritó Eriol

-Syaoran, que nombre tan comun hermanito

-¿Hermano? me explicas que sucede aqui Syaoran

Sakura abrio sus ojos lentamente, se sentó y susurro un nombre

-Aron...- al oirse decir esto, desperto totalmente levantandose; el joven por su parte al notar que Sakura despertada, asustada, se dirigio a ella, la tomo del brazo y la alo hacia el. Ante esto Syaoran saco su espada y Eriol invoco su llave

-Querida princesa, veo que aun me recuerdas, que hermoso gesto de tu parte; yo tampoco la he olvidado... pero dejemos nuestras vidas pasadas atras, ahora puedes llamarme Sebastian

-Quitale tus sucias manos de encima, la contaminas

-Ja, por favor a esta perra

Sebastian la avento con fuerza al piso, esto hizo que Syaoran se encolerizara mas de lo que ya estaba, se abalanzo a Sebastian, rodaron hasta que Syaoran quedo encima de el con la espada sobre su cuello, apunto de entrar; Sebastian trago saliva

-Mide tus palabras bastardo, que no dudare ni un segundo si de tu vida tratase de acabar

En un movimiento Sebastian quedo ahora arriba de Syaoran, la mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Syaoran que tenia la espada y la izquierda oprimiendo el cuello del castaño

-Las mido, por eso yo tampoco vacilare en matarte¿olvidas que lo hice una vez?

Al termino de las palabras, oprimio con mas fuerza el cuello de Syaoran, sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez que lo hacía

-Por favor dejalo, que es lo que quieres Sebastian a que haz venido- Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente ante esta suplica; ante ello Sebastian solto a Syaoran y se levanto se dirigio a todos en especial a Sakura.

-Seria muy tonto matarlo asi, no seria divertido, quiero que sufras, que sufran ambos; la niñita pateticamente linda y el estupido embabosado por la inocencia de la niñita

-Y tu crees que nos vamos a dejar matar por un bastardo como tu

-Hermanito... que malo eres, tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu me hablas asi

-Dejate de estupideces

-No respondiste ami pregunta Sebastian¿A que haz venido?

-Que bueno que preguntas... tenemos una deuda pendiente tu, Syaoran y yo

-Pero si ya todo esta pagado

-¿Todo? Ja, yo jure venganza, recuerdan acaso como mi padre me trato despues de asesinar a Anarion

-Pero, esa no era la solucion

-No, por que no disfrute de matarlo, lentamente, viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos, pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo morir rapidamente y sin dolor; pero a veces tenemos segundas oportunidades, y esta vez no lo dejare pasar

Todos se soprendieron por la frialdad en la que Sebastian se expreseaba, en verdad estaba lleno de rencor, de odio y apesar de todo el tiempo que habia pasado, tantos siglos y el no podia olvidar. Inesperadamente Sakura se puso frente a el, dandole la mano y sonriendole de manera piadosa, el joven se extraño pero dibujo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en el que respondio con su mano; Eriol y Tomoyo miraron expectantes, esperando a que algo sucediera, sabian que no pasaría algo bueno, Sakura era una persona noble pero a veces esa ingenuidad le podia causar problemas...

La sonrisa de Sebastian se torno maliciosa, los ojos le brillaron y jalo a Sakura hacia el, ante esto todos intentaron hacer algo para quitarsela al joven pero retrocedieron ante el moviento rapido que siguio despues de ello, una daga amenazaba incrustarse en el cuello de la flor de cerezo.

-¡Sakura! - grito Tomoyo

-Por favor Sebastian sueltela- señalo Eriol con voz imponente

-No, no lo haré, mi venganza esta por cumplirse, y tu hermanito me vas a ayudar

-Yo no te ayudaria ni aunque...

-Shh shh, calla o si no, veras su sangre derramarse como rios salvajes

-No le hagas nada por favor

-Asi se hace, amansado te vez mejor, ahora escuchame bien, si no quieres que tu princesa salga herida, tendras que sufrir por ella

-P-pero...

-No hay trato si no aceptas, pero sere benevolente, te dejare pensar las cosas; nos veremos en la torre mas famosa de este pais, en dos horas

Teminando de decir esto, Sebastian se fue con Sakura como rehen; Syaoran grito furico, su vida a cambio de salvar la de Sakura; el lo haría sin duda pero ¿y si le hacia algo?

-Tranquilizate Syaoran

-Y como quieres que lo haga si Sakura esta en las manos de ese maldito, si le hace algo te juro que no me lo perdonare nunca

-Si Syaoran pero Eriol tiene razon, debes tranquilizarte; debemos formular un plan, no vamos a sacrificar vidas, esta vez no

-Y que se te ocurre Daidouji

-Entre tu, Eriol y yo lograremos idear algo... tenlo por seguro ya que no solo es el amor de tu vida si no nuestra mejor amiga.

Y diciendo esto, fueron a la casa de Eriol para pensar mejor las cosas, idear un plan para salvar a Sakura... y solo tendrian dos horas para ello.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hello, como tan ps yo medio mal por que, estoy enferma T.T me quiera dar gripa... por lo cambios de temperatura y pos ando mormada y estornudando a mas nopoder, pero ps ya ni modo; solo esperar a que se me pase, ps bien este capi me costo mi coco xD no sabia como meter al personaje pero ia por fin salio decente O.O se han llevado a Sakurita y ahora que ya estaba con Syaoran u.u oooh por que sere tan mala xD bueno me dejos de payasadas y vayamos a responder los reviews: 

**hikarusosa: **Holas, ps gracias por lo de soprendente pero ps,Syaoran tenia que volver; aunke kien sabe y a lomejor solo es un suicidioo.O nadie sabe... en fins no te pierdas el prox capi.

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Jajaja xD me rei mucho con lo de topo, ps espero que te haya ido bn en el examen que tuviste, y ps si, ya era hora de que Eriol viera too, aquino inclui tantode ellos pero ps tampoco lo deje tan al aire; en fins espero te haya gustado este capi.

**ann: **holas ps aki tienes el new capi, y ps quedo intrigante o.o sopas que pasara, que escribire para el proximo... no lo se xD.

Bueno lectores, me retiro; nos leemos en el porx episodio, disfruten la semana por ke yo tengo examenes T.T cuidenseme mucho y aguas con la gripa que anda suelta.

Matta ne!


	19. Un golpe de esperanzas

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capítulo 19 "Un golpe de esperanzas"**

Syaoran caminaba como león enjaulado alrededor de la habitación de Eriol; Spinel Sun, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue y Eriol lo venían ir y venir mientras el tic tac del reloj era la atención de todos; aunque en especial de Syaoran.

-¡Ya basta mocoso que me pones nervioso!- El castaño estaba en verdad nervioso y despistado al no oir ni siquiera el comentario de el gran guardian.Nakuru entró en la habitación junto con unas tazas de té; había ya pasado una hora y media, en la que todos aportaban ideas pero nada había sido de la completa aprobación de alguno.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Li solo ha ido y venido, ya son las 11:30 y aún no sabemos que hacer

-Tranquila Tomoyo, esto no será fácil, por lo que se Aron, Anarion y Alatariel poseeían mucha magia no es asi Syaoran

-Asi es Eriol, por ello no será bueno arriesgarnos mucho, no sabemos que plan podrá sacar de la manga ese maldito

-Pero si nos permanecemos juntos no habrá ningún problema, somos muchos contra uno solo- Dijo Akizuki ya transformada en Ruby moon

-El no es cualquier cosa, por lo menos el es mas fuerte comparado con el mago Clow y eso ya es mucho

-¿Clow, es cierto lo que dice?

-Por desgracia Syaoran tiene razón Yue, no podemos tomar las cosas a la ligera; aunque Syaoran y Sakura son mas fuertes

-¿Y entonces, cuál es el problema Eriol?

-El problema aqui spinel es que ninguno de los dos posee su gema, o ¿La haz encontrado Syaoran?

-No

-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer

-Y que propones Tomoyo

-Unirnos, pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas como Sakura seguramente lo haría por alguno de nosotros, ella es nuestra amiga y aunque yo por mi parte muera no me voy a dar por vencida, no permitire que le suceda algo

Todos miraron a Tomoyo, ella hablaba con el corazón, lágrimas salían de la chica; Eriol se acercó a ella abrazandola para consolarla, mientras Syaoran se recargaba en un mueble, llorando, pensando en todas aquellas cosas maravillosas que Sakura le había hecho sentir, no podría perdonarse nunca si a su princes le pasaba algo esa vez no la iba a perder, esta vez el destino no les jugaría de nuevo. Decidido se limpió las lagrimas, invoco su espada y antes de salir de alli para dirigirse a la torre de Tokyo dijo:

-Los que quieran seguirme adelante los que no, no se los reprochare

-Yo ire contigo Li -dijo Tomoyo

-Yo tambien

-Nosotros iremos ya que nuestro amo irá

-¿Qué? es nuestra dueña mocoso y no te permitiremos que tu la salves... solo

Y asi todos fueron hacia la Torre de Tokyo, llegaron, miraron hacia arriba, Sebastian estaba en lo alto, Sakura mientras tanto estaba en lo mas alto amarrada;¿cómo había llegado a esto, si ya recordaba, Sebastian la había llevado con el, ella era un anzuelo nuevamente

-----Flash back

Sebastian llevaba a Sakura, se dirigian a la torre de Tokyo; la chica forzejeaba e invocaba la llave; ante esto Sebastian la aventó en el suelo

-Maldita¿Quieres pelear?

-No permitiré que juegues asi con con nosotros de nuevo -le dijo mientras se incorporaba, estaban en lo alto de la torre, ahi mismo donde hace no mucho Sakura había luchado con Yue para ser la dueña

-¿Me retas, a mi?

-Si

-Veamos niñata si puedes lograr vencerme - Y diciendo esto sacó un baculo, largo, un poco mas alto que el, negro y en la punta un sol negro (un sol normal, no como el del baculo de Eriol) y en la orilla del centro de el mismo tenía una inscripcion "Aron, segundo hijo de Nubladurium, señor de las altas cumbres negras". Su larga capa negra desprendida ahora ondeaba ante el viento de su pequeña transformación, después de esto miro a Sakura, la cual desidida sacaba la carta del fuego. Un aro de llamas los cubría.

-¿Está es toda tu magia?

Sakura ahora invocaba al trueno y a fuego juntas pero con un moviemiento del baculo de Sebastian, este parecia absorber toda la magia. Sakura un poco débil ya que usaba una y otra vez las cartas pero sin exito, se distrajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sebastian le regresaba todos sus ataques, chica se desvaneció herida en el metal de la torre, el joven se acercó a ella, mirandola con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Que paso princesa, acaso ya no es el ser poderoso que con su gema podía todo lograr

Dicho esto Sakura se desmayó, el joven puso el baculo sobre ella, este dejo aparecer una cadena, Sebastian lo tomo de nuevo y la cadena enrollo a Sakura, colgandola hasta arriba.

----Fin de Flash back

Yue, Kero, Ruby moon, Spinel, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban a lo alto, Sebastian les devolvía el gesto, llamó a que todos subieran, Eriol subió junto con Ruby moon y Spinel; Tomoyo mientras invocaba su magia para después seguirlos junto con Yue, Kero miró a Syaoran, el castaño no tenía suficiente magia para levitar, asi que Kero sin pensar nada lo subió hasta la torre

-Gracias Kerberus

-Me debes una mocoso

Sebastian se acercó a todos

-Asi que toda la manada vino a salvar a su amiguita, pues bien, miren a la princesa; que alardeando de su insignificante poder recibió su castigo

Sebastian señaló hacia lo mas alto de la torre, Sakura estaba colgada ahí, su cabello largo ondeaba y su ropas rasgadas también lo hacían aunque con menos libertad ya que una equis era marcada en su cuerpo por una cadena, la joven sangraba y estaba semi-consciente, adolororida por sus multiples heridas. Syaoran no pudo soportar ver aquella escena, se abalanzo sobre Sebastian pero solo pudo sentir un golpe que lo regresaba; una barrera invisible que protegía a Sebastian.

-Maldito... ¡MALDITO SEAS!

-Jajajajaja, gracias hermanito yo también te quiero; como verás su magia será insignificante contra mi, mira lo que le pasó a tu amada princesa ¿Estás listo para ser el siguiente?

-Con gusto, pero tu serás el que morirá

-¿De verdad? eso quiero verlo

-Lo verás, te lo prometo

Syaoran desenvaino su espada, e invocó al trueno, Sebastian se inmutó pero esto era una pequeña distracción ya que los guardianes, de Sakura y Eriol, se disponían a atacar. Kero y Spinel lanzaron su fuego, Yue y Ruby moon atacaron. Sebastian fue empujado lejos ante la potencia del ataque, pero se incorporó levató su baculo y los encerró en esferas.

-No se metan, no es su asunto.

Los guadianes lanzaron ataques contra su prisión.

-Si por favor ataquen, ya que mientras mas usen sus poderes, su magia será absorbida.

Los guardianes desistieron, ahora estaban encerrados. Ante esto Sebastian miró a Tomoyo y a Eriol, hiba a encerrarlos pero los jovenes fueron mas rápidos; Eriol lanzó un ataque, pero fue inutil, pasó lo mismo que en la pelea con Sakura, le fue regresado; Tomoyo corrió preocupada a ver a el joven

-Eriol ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si, solo un poco sorprendido, no debi confiarme

-Pero mira, estas herido

-Es verdad, era de esperarse, ese tipo es mas fuerte que yo -Eriol miró la cara de Tomoyo, la chica en verdad estaba muy preocupada por el, el joven se sonrojó bastante ya que la chica rasgo un pedazo de su vestido para ponerselo en el brazo que la mayor parte estaba herido.

-Esperemos que con esto aguante un poco

-G-gracias Tomoyo

-No es nada

Syaoran y Sebastian estaban frente a frente.

-Te reto a un duelo de espadas hermanito, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?

-Lo acepto

El baculo de Sebastian se transformó en una espada, hecho esto los dos se pusieron en posicion; los demás observaban. Sakura miraba el acto a lo lejos... era un poco familiar, la ultima vez de un duelo Anarion había perdido... pero pasaría de nuevo?

Syaoran y Sebastian empezaron la pelea, las espadas chocaban con toda la furia que podían lograr, chispas brotaban como cuando el agua chorrea y salpica, todos miraban espectantes la escena, ninguno pensaba ceder, ambos peleaban al mismo nivel. El chocar de las espadas se oía atraves del inmenso espacio, los que miraban aquel espectaculo, los guadianes, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura, pensaban que en cualquier momento alguna espada podría romperse ante cada impacto, los dueños de aquellos instrumentos ponían todo su empeño, pero empezaban a cansarse. Ante el impacto mas fuerte las dos espadas salieron disparadas, Syaoran y Sebastian sudaban y respiraban con dificultad.

-Has, mejorado bastante hermanito

-No lo haces mal tampoco

-Pero dejemonos de jueguitos tontos, la práctica se termino es hora de pelear en serio

-Que bueno que lo notaste

-Claro, a pesar de todo no haz cambiado mucho

Al oir que decían que era solo una practica todos quedaron boquiabiertos, si esa era una práctica, como sería la lucha en serio. Sebastian y Syaoran recogieron sus espadas, listos para pelear. Mientras Tomoyo trataba de ir a rescatar a Sakura tratando de subir en la torre, cuando se encontraba en lo alto trato de alcanzarla pero algo se lo impidió asi que cayó un poco, ante esto Eriol y Sakura voltearon a verla, Eriol no pudo evitar gritar preocupado.

-Demonios, hay una barrera

-T-tomoyo, estas bien

-Sakura, estas despierta

-Si, pero tu estas bien

-Claro Sakura no te preocupes, y tu como te encuentras

-Algo adolorida pero creo que estoy bien

-Tratare de subir de nuevo

-Pero Tomoyo...

-No te preocupes estare bien

-Entonces ten cuidado al subir

Sebastian y Syaoran peleaban, ahora podía verse fuego en los ojos de los dos, pero aun asi Sebastian se percataba de que Tomoyo estaba arriba. Viendo que la chica seguía subiendo de nuevo grito con una alta voz.

-¡Si lo sigues intentando vas a matarte niña, yo que tu lo pensaba ya que esa barrera es impenetrable!

Tomoyo logró oirlo, Sebastian siguió con su pelea, pero la chica no cesó, tres veces fue barrida hasta abajo, sus manos y pies ya estaban raspados y comenzaban a sangrar. Eriol le grito que bajara pero Tomoyo siguió. La siguiente vez que Tomoyo cayó ya no pudo detenerse asi que Eriol la sostuvo con su magia, evitando asi que la chica cayera y se impactara fuertemente; pero con ello Eriol sintió que su poder se debilitaba, la magia usada contra Sebastian habia sido muy fuerte asi que ahora estaba practicamente exahusto. Tomoyo también estaba rendida, ya que había tratado de usar magia para romper la barrera pero no lo había conseguido, la joven se incorporó, mareada, miró y a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Eriol, quien ya se encotraba semi-conciente; Tomoyo se acercó a el lentamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias

-Lo haría una y otra vez aunque yo perdiera mi vida

-Pero Eriol, que cosas dices

-Tu, bueno no exactamente tu, pero hace mucho tiempo alguien dejo ir su vida para salvar la mía. Solo hubiera deseado poder salvar las de ellos.

Y diciendo esto el joven rendido cerro sus ojos, quedandose dormido. Tomoyo miró la batalla entre Syaoran y Sebastian, ya no podían hacer nada; solo un milagro podría ayudarlos a todos y al parecer el castaño estaba cansandose haciendo hasta lo imposible por no caer rendido. Sakura también veía esta escena; ¿Qué pasaría? el destino ya lo tenía decidido ella vería a su Syaoran morir, y ella sin poder hacer nada; que impotente se sentía.

En eso pensó, si ellos eran guardianes de unas gemas¿dónde estaban estas? Ahora recordaba, la de ella estaba en algun lugar perdida en el mar, pero ¿y la de Syaoran? quedaba una esperanza; así que Sakura comenzó a tratar de safarse. Tomó una carta, la espada, y con el poco poder que le quedaba imploro que la cadena se cortará.

Syaoran cayó de rodillas, la espada en sus manos y otra sobre su frente, era su fin

Sakura resbaló pero pudo detenerse, alzó la vista y ahi tenía a Syaoran apunto de ser asesinado... nuevamente. Sakura sintio como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Miren todos, mi hermanito se volverá a morir en mis manos y nadie podrá hacer nada

Los guardianes comenzaron a luchar para poder salir de la esfera pero no lo conseguian en cambio, se debilitaban; Eriol trato de juntar magia pero en verdad estaba exhausto y lo poco que le dirigió a Sebastian no le causo ningún daño; Tomoyo también trató pero igual fue inutil. Todos prescenciarían la muerte de una de las personas que más querían y seguro ellos eran los siguientes, pero lo que mas dolía es que ya no podían luchar, habían sido vencidos por ese canalla.

-Tus últimas palabras Syaoran

Syaoran no dijo nada, Sebastian sonrió feliz... Sakura se dejo caer, el golpe le dolio pero camino hasta ahí

-No puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que lo mates

-Y que me harás

-Yo, yo...

-No te preocupes que sigues tu

-No permitiré... que nadie muera... esta vez... nadie va a morir

-Pues mira

Y Sebastian tomo la espada, razgo el brazo de Syaoran, después la pierna y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro. Sakura derramo el llantó.

-Es mas divertido así

-Dejaló

-Bien, lo mataré, para que no sufra

Sebastian giro a Syaoran que estaba boca abajo, Syaoran miró a Sakura dulcemente

-Esta vez tampoco estuvimos juntos, como lo hubiesemos querido

La espada estaba sobre el cuello del joven castaño, apunto de ser asestada. Las lágrimas de todos era lo único que podía oirse en medio de esa noche, las esperanzas morirían junto con Syaoran, los guardianes lloraban, Eriol y Tomoyo se abrazaban llorando en silencio, consolandose uno al otro. Sakura sintió irá al oír las palabras de Syaoran, tal vez las ultimas al oirlas sintió que un fuego le carcomía las entrañas, la espada apunto de asestar, y la oscuridad lleno todo aquello para los que no quisieron mirar.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Hello ps aki me tienen de new con un capi mas, no saben como ya se me acabaron los capis que tenía adelantados, pseste esta escrito al díajeje me costo un poco desarrollarlo pero al fin lo logré :P y ya hasta me inspire pa seguir con el siguiente jejejei en fins ps pasemos a los reviews**

**Basileia Daudojiu**  
holas! ps com tas ajaja me reí muxo con lo de Sebastian ps no no se parece al cangrejo fuera de todo ps esta guapo pero es malu malu, y ps com verás en este capi ps si todos contra el pero el es mas poderoso y ps si Saku y Shao no tienen las gemas ps no mas no pueden u.u y Syaoran va a morir T.T ni modo quería ver morir a alguien y ps lo escogí a el asi ke ni modo. Ps muchos saludines chamakina y tus fics tmb se estan poniendo bnismos y no hay problema sobre lo de mis fics ;D es ke se me ocurrio promocionarme xD bno bno cuidate muxo.

**aYuRiTa**  
Holas, no hay problema con lo de los reviews, suele suceder jeje y ps el capi anterior ps esta triste pero este esta mas T.T Shao morirá asi que lloremos todos... BUA! En fins cuidate muxo.

Mil grax a toos lo ke me leen y a los ke me dejan reviews, nos vemos la proxima semana cuidense y dejen reviews por faviur ;P

Matta ne!


	20. El fin de un corazón

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capítulo 20 "El fin de un corazón"**

La espada corto el viento, todos cerraron los ojos para no mirar... ya estaba todo perdido y de nuevo la historia se repetiría. Pero en medio de todo la espada no se oyó asestar, alrededor, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol y los guardianes abrieron los ojos, una luz brillante se veía resplandecer desde el pecho de Syaoran, la espada cesaba ante aquel brillo que no era ni mas ni menos que la piedra "susurro de muerte", estaba dentro del cuerpo de Syaoran y ahora emergía para salvar a su guardian. Un suspiro de alivio se oyó en el ambiente; de repente Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy extraña, su baculo flotó frente a ella, Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron; la chica estaba en trance.

Murmurando palabras que no tenían uso actual, una rafaga de viento comenzó a rodear a la castaña mientras a miles de kilometros de allí una estatua al fondo del mar pacificamente morando las profundidades comenzo a emitir un brillo alrededor de sus manos que sostenían algo, una piedra emergío de la profundidad... la estatua en tanto se quebró en mil pedazos.

La piedra que llegó hasta Tokyo, a la torre mas famosa, la piedra era "lagrima del lago" posandose enfrente del baculo de la estrella para despues empezar a fucionarse con la ahora forma de llave... Sakura invocó de nuevo aquel baculo pero con distintas palabras a las del conjuro

-"Llave que guardas el poder oculto de los misterios del guardian ante la piedra, muestrame tu forma nueva y verdadera, brindame el poder necesario para lograr mis objetivos yo el guardian de "lagrima del lago" te doy esa orden...¡LIBERATE!"

La joven se envolvió en medio de la transformacion de llave-baculo, el baculo era como aquel que hubiese usado cuando Kero y Yue se incorporaran a el pero esta vez adquiría un color blanco, mientras que en la estrella en el centro se veía una piedra, "lagrima del lago", y alrrededor de esta una inscripcion. Sakura por su parte tenia un vestido corto, mangas largas traslucidas,en su pecho comenzó a parecer una forma que después logro distinguirse con la insignia de una luna con alas al frente, y detras de su espalda emergieron lentamente unas pequeñas alas, con el diseño entre alas de angel y de hada.

Sus ojos se habían tornado de el bello color verde a uno plateado.

Syaoran también estaba transformado, el lucía las mismas alas pero eran mas oscuras, su piedra se había fusionado con su espada transformandola un poco, en el mango se distinguía el objetoal igual queuna inscripcion y sus ojos eran de un color negro.

Ambos, Sakura y Syaoran, habían recuperado sus energías por completo, sus heridas habían sanado. Eriol y Tomoyo los veían, eran sus amigos pero parecían un poco diferentes, como mas imponentes aunque no solo era la apariencía fisica.

-Puedes sentirlo Tomoyo

-Si, su prescencia magica a aumentado de una manera impresionante, eso quiere decir que Sebastian lleva todas las de perder

-No cantemos victoria tan pronto, recuerda que no solo es Sebastian la amenaza, si no que el amor entre ellos dos hace que el guardian de "susurro de muerte" debilite su poder

-¿Pero cómo?

-Recuerda que ellos son polos opuestos, y se supone que la balanza debe estar equilibrada, ahora no lo esta, eso es muy peligroso para el mundo entero

-No puede ser, y Sakura aún no ha decifrado el enigma

-No

Ambos estaban preocupados pero fueron interrumpidos en su intercambio de palabras, Syaoran ahora tomaba la palabra, dirigiendose a Sebastian

-Ahora si Sebastian, rindete o si no podrías perder la batalla

Inseguro ahora, Sebastian tomo la palabra, repondiendo las de Syaoran

-Ja, hermanito, tengo mis rehenes aquellos que me brindaran su poder

-Pero que dices

-Absorbere su poder... y tambien el de aquellas criaturas

Sebastian lanzó una esfera hacia Eriol y Tomoyo tomando por sorpresa a los agredidos como a Sakura y a Syaoran que demasiado tarde no había podido evitar el ataque. Primero absorbió el poder de los guardianes, después fue con Tomoyo. Eriol miraba atónito, Tomoyo gritaba mientras lentamente se desvanecía, hasta que cayó al suelo, exhalando poco a poco sus ultimos suspiros de vida, el joven de azulados ojos miraba golpeando la esfera que le dividía de la otra en la que se encontraba la ya débil Tomoyo, ahora comenzaba con el, robandole su energía y mientras se deslizaba atraves de la pared de aquella esfera, miraba a Tomoyo

-Resiste Tomoyo

-Ya es demasiado tarde Eriol, nos veremos talvez en la otra vida

-No, no NO PODEMOS MORIRNOS...TOMOYO YO... YO TE A...

Y antes de poder decir algo su fuerza se fue de subito, ahora en el piso, Eriol derramaba lagrimas mientras veía a Tomoyo, y esta correspondiendo a su mirada. Lo ultimo que pudo decir fue un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar

-Yo... te amo Tomoyo... te amo demasiado

Eriol y Tomoyo yacían en un estado demasiado peligroso, al borde de la muerte al igual que los guardianes. Mientras Seastian recibía el poder que se había robado, había logrado alcanzar el nivel de Syaoran y Sakura

-Jajaja, vaya su magia junta no es tan inútil

-Maldito

-Shh shh shh no maldiga princesa que es malo -dijo con un tono sarcástico

Syaoran trato de atacar a Sebastian, estaba muy enojado pero de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, Sebastian y Sakura lo notaron. Sebastian habló

-Hay hermanito parece ser que no aprendes

-¿Q-que dices?

-Mira tu espada, mira la piedra que llevas en ella... no es negra ¿Sabes que significa ello?

Syaoran miró su espada y en efecto la piedra era de un color gris

-¡Rayos!

Sakura mientras también miraba la piedra ¿qué significaba aquello?... era cierto, cuando Alatariel veía a Anarion, y este había cambiado, casi siempre presentaba molestias en el pecho, y hasta aveces se desvanecía; después habían descubierto que era un signo de que la balanza estaba desnivelada... ante esto Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos, y antes de poder decir algo, la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos bajaron de la torre de Tokyo, Syaoran con Tomoyo en brazos y Eriol en la espalda, Sakura invocaba a flote para poder bajar a los guardianes, ya en el suelo Syaoran cayó de rodillas apoyandose en su espada, el dolor había incrementado y ahora debajo de el, la tierra comenzó a cuartearse hacia todos lados... la piedra comenzaba a emitir un brillo demasiado claro y la piedra misma comenzaba a cuartearse al mismo tiempo que la tierra lo hacia... la balanza estaba completamente inestable.

Ante esto Sebastian sonreía feliz, la tierra iba a destuirse, ahora ademas de el desquebrajamiento de esta tambien comenzaban a caer rayos y seguramente el mar empesaba a mostrarse impetuoso.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, esto era por lo que ambos sentían, tenía que hacer algo. Se acercó a Syaoran y le propino una cachetada.

-Eres ¡eres la persona mas odiosa que eh conocido! por tu culpa el planeta entero se destruirá ¿por qué, por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mi? Hubiera deseado que jamas nuestros caminos se cruzasen, me arrepiento de aberte conocido, en esta y en la otra vida.

Syaoran sintió un golpe bajo, en un principio pensó que Sakura solo lo decía para que el sintiera aberración por ella pero despues vio mucha furia y seriedad en los ojos de Sakura. Sakura en cambio se esforzo por sonar lo verdaderamente convincente, en realidad Syaoran tenía razon pero aún cuando sintieran lo que sentian, no podrían evitar que algo malo pasase, la joven después de ello corrío a un lado de sus amigos tratando de encontrar la forma de que sus vidas no se extinguieran, pudo darles un poco de magia pero solo para que aguantaran un poco mas. La tierra empezó a establecerse y la piedra de Syaoran se opaco un poco pero aun el color negro no era definible. La calma llegó.

Sebastian se acercó a Syaoran; Syaoran lo miro con profundo desprecio... desde que el llegara a sus vidas en esa y en la otra todo se habia tornado mas opaca; ese tipo era el problema y ahora debía terminar con el.

-Hermanito vaya hasta que te han abierto los ojos, siempre fuiste un mediocre

Ante esto Syaoran se levanto de subito y le asesto un puñetazo a Sebastian que cayó al suelo; el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Mal nacido, nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de esa manera ¿Querías pelear no es así? bueno pues entonces que esperas

-Ja, esta me la cobrare también

-Claro, solo en tus sueños anda levantate y pelea demuestrame Sebastian que eres tan poderoso como tu dices ser

Sebastian se levantó, tomo su espada y se preparó para pelear, pero estaba asustado ya que la piedra de Syaoran se opacaba cada vez mas, un color mas oscuro y la piedra sería negra completamente. El odio a Sebastian; el odio, simplemente con odiar, la piedra se tornaba mas oscura; y es que en Syaoran no cabía la ira que sentía de solo ver a Sebastian parado frente a el. Matar, tenía ganas de matarlo y ver que la sangre de Sebastian se derramase por el suelo y el deleitando su pupila ante aquella imagen que un poco mas y casi podría tocarla. Se despabilo y el choque de espadas comenzó pero esta vez la espada de Syaoran y la de Sebastian lanzaban rayos a su alrededor, rayos que si alguno de ellos tocase a su objetivo este recibiría una gran herida, incluso la muerte.

Sakura solo oía los choques... alguno moriría de eso estaba segura, si no es que ambos, tapo sus oídos para no seguir oyendo, solo podía escuchar las palabras que decía, un conjuro para que sus amigos siguíeran con vida.

Los jovenes comenzaban a cansarse, su nivel estaba igual y también al máximo, Sebastian hizo dos movimientos mientras Syaoran no se daba cuenta, dejo deslizar su pierna debajo de la de su oponente para después de que este cayera al suelo, la espada estuviese sobre el cuello, otra vez.

-Solo en sueños eh... mira ahora hermanito

-Maldito

-Tus ultimas palabras...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sebastian apuntaba a Sakura

-...princesa

Sakura no se percató de nada, la espada de Sebastian dejo ir un rayo, que contenía una gran cantidad de poder, Sakura sintió com una punzada le recorría el cuerpo, se dejo caer abruptamente al suelo.

-Se acabó princesa

Ante esto Syaoran reunio todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Sebastian, después le dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que su espada salía ensagrentada del abdomen de Sebastian; Sebastian en tanto escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas, miró a Syaoran y después cayó muerto. La espada se deshizo en polvo, después Syaoran conjuró un sello para que Sebastian no volviera a renacer, ante esto el cuerpo de Sebastian se hizo polvo al igual que su espada y el poder que había tomado regresaba a sus dueños, que despertaban lentamente, extrañados ahora miraban a la pareja, Sakura en verdad estaba muy mal herida.

Ahora Syaoran corría con Sakura, la joven yacía en el suelo. El joven la llamó suavemente.

-Sakura...

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos plateados y lo miró dulcemente

-Perdoname, otra vez te engañe

-No digas eso yo..

Sakura sello los labios de Syaoran con sus dedos, le sonrió

-Me hubiese gustado probarlos, ese hubiese sido el sello de este gran amor. Antes de irme quiero que sepas que te... te amo Syaoran, por favor no lo olvides; y por favor no llores

Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y la envolvio en la suya misma

-Pero si tu eres la que llora

Ambos lloraban pero mientras las lagrimas de Sakura iban resignadas por lo tanto mas tranquilas, las de Syaoran esbozaban mucho dolor... impotencia de verla ir. De repente la mano de Sakura se deslizo de entre la de Syaoran ysus ojos estaban cerrados; ya no había vida en ese cuerpo.

Syaoran la tomó entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de ella emanaba aun calor pero yacía inerte y desvaneciente, entre mas sentía esa muerte en el cuerpo de Sakura, mas fuerte la abrazaba, dejando oir un llanto que aunque lastimaba su garganta, no se comparaba con el dolor que desgarraba su corazón. Los presentes comprendían todo, Sakura estaba muerta, todos al unisono acompañaron a Syaoran en su dolor y en su llanto, desgarrador y doloroso como una herida que surguía y que tal vez jamas podría borrarse nunca; y lo peor era que los recuerdos, aquella dulce sonrisa, aquel espiritu fuerte ya no estaría ahi para apoyarlos y para brindarles la mejor de las sonrisas. El recuerdo de Sakura, solo eso, era lo que les quedaba ahora, lo unico que les quedaba.

Syaoran tomo a Sakura como un fragil cristal, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, se acerco a el y poso sobre ella un dulce beso adolorido pero amoroso. El primer beso y el ultimo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Waaaa! so triste T.T, pobre Syaoran yo lo iré a consolar xD; bno espero que este capí haya sido de su agrado y ps les voy avisando que tal vez sea el penúltimo chapter, sips asi como lo leen ni yo lo creí o.O ya que hace mas o menos año y medio comenzé a escribir la historia en mi cuaderno llegué solo al 6º capi y después lo pase a la PC, de ahí lo publique solo hasta el 3er capi en una web, y en noviembre del año pasado comenzé a publicarlo aki en FF net, y de nuevo empezé a retomar lahistoria y por fin le veo un fin, pero es gracias a ustedes y su apoyo si no este fic no hubiese visto final por eso... 

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y POR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD HAN SIDO DE MUCHISIMA AYUDA.

Bueno después de esto vamos a los reviews

**hikarusosa:**Hola chamakina ps aki esta xD después de una semanita ya tenemos el capi 20 y ps espero que te haya gustado.

**aYuRiTa: **Pues no, no se murió xD, pero Sakurita T.T waaa pobre Syaoran y pobres de todos u.u pero ps ya vez la vida es cruel, y ps creo ke lloraras de new u.u jeje en fins os mando una pañuelo.

**anette: **hola ps aki hubo un semi milagro u.u, por que Syaoran no murió (osea yo matar a los galanes de la historia o.O) pero ps Sakurita ya vez, anda en las ultimas, ya ahora el que sufre es Syaoran weno espero que te haya gustado este capi y grax por decir que escribo bn :D

En fins me retiro, nos vemus hasta el prox sabado cuidense mucho.

**x-EDITADO EL DIA 26 DE MARZO-x**

·Bueno bueno espero ke lean este mensaje pero no eh podido actualizar naaa por ke el ff net no kiere subir el capi 21 asi que hasta ke solucione este problema mis fics kedan parados los kuales son

Un amor doloroso (este pues)

El liston rojo

Por ello les pido una muy sincera disculpa y ps ahora si son causas de fuerza mayor, en fins cuidenseme muxio y nos leemos hasta ke a esta porki se le ocurra "mejorarse"

MATTA NE!


	21. Una gota de matiz

**UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

**Capítulo 21 "Una gota de matiz"**

Un beso, tan hermoso le había parecido, y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a una hoyo de tierra, la caja donde su flor de cerezo yacía, descendía lentamente al fondo; la familia estaba devastada, era algo que no le cabría en la mente. La noticia de que Sakura Kinomoto había fallecido, en la escuela tomo por sorpresa a todos, solo habían sabido que había muerto por que había sufrido un terrible accidente. Tomoyo estaba inconsolable, se aferraba a la caja gritando que no descendiera, que ella no estaba muerta, solo dormía ya que la ultima batalla la había dejado exhausta. Eriol la tomo dulcemente tratando de consolarla, ella se aferro a el, como lo hacía desde aquel incidente... eso a sus ojos eran imágenes que inevitablemente recorrían su mente una y otra vez, algo que Syaoran no quería enfrentar, no aún, por ello seguía aferrado a los labios de la chica de su corazón, la joven que mas había amado, una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro de el, esta cayo en la mejilla de la joven mezclándose con una lagrima aun fresca de Sakura, un clic que sonó al chocar las piedras que después de el ataque de Sebastián, regresaban a colgar en los cuellos de sus guardianes, se mezcló con las lagrimas de estos. Syaoran soltó los labios de su amada la miro dulcemente de nuevo sin separarse de ella y repitió las palabras de la profecía:

-"Si los 2 corazones se desvanecen en el tiempo, se tantearan nuevamente en la oscuridad, si los 2 corazones no se unen, una balanza se desnivelara, los 2 corazones tienden a atracción, pero solo la unión de las gotas entre el sol surgirá un arcoiris, al final no existen 2 colores, al final 2 corazones pueden fracasar pero eso ya depende de los corazones y ya no del destino, todo depende del cristal con que se mire, la balanza solo se nivelara cuando los corazones entiendan la verdadera forma de unirse si no las lagrimas del mundo se verterán sobre su propio mar". Finalmente nunca lo entendimos

Al decir esto trato de levantarse pero las piedras estaban como imanes, entonces la cadena de cada una desapareció y las piedras flotaron, todos miraban que de ellas salían alas para rodearse entre ellas, y después de ello una luz ilumino el lugar. Las alas desaparecieron y ahí apareció lo que parecía una pequeña piedra en forma de gota color azul, aquella piedra se poso sobre las manos de Syaoran.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Y sin poder decir mas, su vestimenta ya había cambiado, ahora era perlada conjugada con unas hermosas alas blancas, después un brillo envolvió a Sakura, la cual también cambiaba de vestimenta, un vestido de igual color, esta vez largo y unas alas blancas también, ambos guardianes parecían ángeles.

Syaoran vio a su amada, y después miraba a la piedra¿Qué había sido todo ello?

Pero entre todas sus cavilaciones, las palabras de Tomoyo lo despertaban

- Esta moviendo la mano¡Sakura esta moviendo su mano!

-¿Como?

Y en ese instante Syaoran volvió su mirada a Sakura, y en efecto ella empezaba a moverse, el esperaba que fuese un sueño pero no era así, en cambio ahora la castaña abría sus ojos lentamente. Syaoran no pudo ocultar su alegría y la tomo en brazos

-¡Estas viva, es un milagro!

Y Sakura correspondió el abrazo, aun sin entender mucho, los demás admiraban la escena con suma alegría y ahora las lagrimas que brotaban eran de felicidad; pero ante todo aquello Syaoran soltó a Sakura y miro la piedra

-¿Qué es eso Syaoran?

- No lo sé pero, tal vez eso era

-¿Qué?

- Los dos corazones, en la profecía, se refería a las piedras; no hay dos colores por que entre lo bueno y malo debe haber matices nada es de un solo color, por lo tanto las piedras se unieron y ahora ya no habrá nada que nos impida estar juntos

-¿De verdad?

- Si

Y entonces Sakura abrazó a Syaoran muy fuertemente, pero el la tomó por el rostro y beso sus labios, esta vez el beso si era correspondido. Ambos se habían sonrojado, era su primer beso, el beso mas dulce que les había parecido; se separaron lentamente y se miraron tímidamente pero sonriendo.

-¡Bueno ya basta de cursilerías mocoso! ya suelta a Sakura y vamonos

Ante el reclamo de Kero, que en el fondo estaba muy feliz, todos fueron a casa y al día siguiente se encontraron en la escuela, aunque Syaoran no estaba tomando clases ya que tenía que inscribirse nuevamente (si mijito cuando kieras ¬¬... xD), todos comentaban el por que de ello ya que se supone que el joven se había ido por que ya no había nada entre Sakura y el, además, también había asistido a la fiesta, muchos se sorprendieron cuando Sakura le había quitado la mascara y era el pero quien sabe, la vida muchas vueltas.

Syaoran salió de la dirección, justo cuando los alumnos estaban en receso, se dirigió a uno de los tantos jardincitos que estaban cerca del salón; Sakura y Tomoyo se hallaban ahí. Syaoran se acercó saludando a las chicas.

- Syaoran ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bueno ya estoy dentro nuevamente pero con un pequeño sermón, ya sabes de que no van a recibirme cada vez de que a mi se me ocurra

- Lo siento esto no hubiera sucedido si yo...

- Ya te dije, Sakura, que no tengo nada que perdonarte, así que ya no te mortifiques

- De acuerdo

- Pues que bueno que ya te tendremos entre nosotros nuevamente Li

- Gracias Daidouji, por cierto; ¿Dónde esta Eriol?

- No lo sabemos, ha estado un poco ido el día de hoy ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-...un poco

- Que raro, mira el gran mago Clow distraído xD eso habría que verlo, bueno pero será después por que ya tengo que irme

-¿Bueno, que les parece que salgamos esta tarde para celebrar?

- Buena idea mi flor de cerezo

-¿Qué dices Tomoyo, también aceptas?

- Claro

-¡Perfecto! solo nos faltaría preguntarle a Eriol, seguro que no se negara

- Entonces donde quedamos

- En mi casa a las 5:00

- Bueno entonces ahí estaré, nos vemos mi querida Sakura, nos vemos Daidouji

-(ambas chicas) ¡Nos vemos!

Sonó el timbre, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían al salón, el maestro que daría la próxima clase, le pidió a la castaña que le acompañara junto con Naoko para que le ayudaran con un material.

- Claro profesor, entonces nos vemos en el salón Tomoyo, por cierto si vez a Eriol le comentas lo de esta tarde por favor

- Señorita Kinomoto, apresúrese

- Si si, no se te olvide Tomoyo

- N-no Sakura

Tomoyo entró en el salón, ningún alumno había entrado todavía (las escaleras están bien laaaargas xD), la chica se sentó y miró a lado la silla vacía de Eriol, suspiró mientras la imagen del chico ingles se le venía a la mente, junto con el recuerdo del baile y de las palabras que le había dicho en el, _Dices que me amas y yo aun no puedo decirte que es lo que exactamente pasa dentro de mi corazón, pero te pido que me esperes un poco... te pido tiempo para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas; por que te estimo mucho Tomoyo, de eso debes estar segura." _Ante este recuerdo suspiro mas profundamente y se sonrojo. De pronto algo despertó sus pensamientos, haciéndolos un poco mas reales, Eriol entraba en el salón detrás de el otros cinco jóvenes mas, pero ellos se quedaron del otro lado, mientras el joven ingles se dirigía a su banca. Tomoyo no lo miró hasta que se sentó, en ese instante se acordó _"por cierto si vez a Eriol le comentas lo de esta tarde por favor"_

- E-eriol, que bueno que llegas

- Tomoyo , si dime

-A es que a Sakura se le ocurrió que saliéramos todos juntos a celebrar que Syaoran esta de nuevo en la escuela y que lo que sucedió ayer acabó bien

- Claro me encantaría

- Bien, entonces hoy en casa de Sakura a las cinco

- Ahí me tendrán

Y sin decir mas se quedo callado, un poco frío le parecía el comportamiento que este tenía ese día pero decidió no preguntar. Sakura llegó y corroboro que Tomoyo le dijera sobre lo de esa tarde a Eriol. Pasaron las clases hasta que por fin terminaron.

- Nos vamos juntas Tomoyo?

- Hoy tengo que pasar por unos horarios del coro, ya sabes que el profesor tuvo que irse y la nueva maestra propuso nuevos horarios

- Te tardaras?

- Un poco, mejor vete tu, ya que debes estar lindisima

- Si y para lograrlo necesito mucho tiempo xD. Bueno entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las cinco

- Nos vemos Sakura

El tiempo se fue volado, y dieron las cinco, primero llego Tomoyo, después Eriol y al final Syaoran. De ahí se fueron con Sakura a comer algo, Syaoran pudo confirmar que en efecto Eriol estaba en la luna, además una vez que el volteo casualmente se dio cuenta que muy discretamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta Eriol miraba a Tomoyo. Ahora podía dar motivo a el comportamiento de su amigo. En venganza por tiempos pasados (recordaran cuando Eriol le "ayudaba" a Syaoran cuando este estaba embabosado por Sakurilla, a pa empujoncitos que le daba al chinito) le pidió a Sakura que fueran al parque, y ahí se ofreció a comprar unos helados para todos llevándose a Sakura con el y dejando solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa Syaoran, por que nos desviamos? los helados quedan por allá

- Estamos haciendo tiempo

-¿Tiempo?

- Ya verás

No tan lejos de ahí, un silencio incomodo rodeaba el ambiente, dos chicos estaban sentados en la misma banca, Tomoyo miraba el paisaje, mientras Eriol observaba unas hojas llevadas por el viento. Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante nerviosos.

En la mente de Tomoyo pasaban varias ideas _"por que no dices nada Tomoyo, no, tal vez esta enojado conmigo... por que Sakura y Li tardan tanto..." _y también por la mente de Eriol _"habla ya, pero y si me dice algo, vamos Eriol no puede ser tan difícil decirle, además ya lo hiciste aunque ella no te escucho, demonios por que es tan difícil". _Y entre tanto Eriol se decidió a romper el hielo, trago saliva, y se levanto para quedar frente a Tomoyo. Ante ese acto ella quedo extrañada

- T-tomoyo...

- Dime Eriol

- Yo, bueno, aprovechando de que Sakura y Syaoran no están aquí, necesito darte una respuesta

-¿Respuesta?

- Respecto a lo de ayer

-A, eso, no te preocupes si necesitas mas tiempo...

-¡No! yo necesito decírtelo ahora

Tomoyo temió que fuese una repuesta negativa, nadie pone en orden su mente tan rápidamente; la chica levanto la mirada para ver a Eriol a los ojos y ante algo que el chico diría, el tiempo se detuvo ya que ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro; los corazones palpitaron fuertemente, Tomoyo sintió que el suyo se saldría e involuntariamente llevo su mano al pecho. Eriol despertó para agacharse y quedar a la altura de la amatista, tomo la mano que estaba en el pecho de ella la beso, la joven se sonrojo mucho, eso a los ojos de Eriol provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciese, pero decidido ya estaba.

- Tomoyo, yo, he pensado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste, y pense en todas las cosas que hemos compartido, que compartimos. Cuando estabamos apunto de morir ante mi se apareció la idea de "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" uno nunca sabe que sucederá por eso, si algo llegase a pasarte a ti o a mi, no me perdonaría haberme callado lo que siento - acercándose al oído de ella susurrándome muy dulcemente- te amo Tomoyo

Tomoyo sintió una revoltura en su interior, era mezcla de alegría y satisfacción, sin terminar su pensamiento, Eriol rozo su mejilla con la de ella, y después sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia, tocándose con la respiración, se dejaron llevar y un dulce beso sello la distancia que se ponía entre ellos. Tomoyo se abrazo a Eriol con todo el cariño que había sido guardado, sin estar preparado para ser correspondido, guardado para tal vez nunca darlo, pero ahora se desenvolvía como un regalo empolvado. Sakura y Syaoran veían esta imagen y ante eso siguieron el ejemplo de sus amigos. Cuanto fue lo que duro aquello, no lo supieron pero fue una de tantas tardes que quedaron en la memoria de ellos, embelesados por el momento atraves de los años, y quien sabe atraves de otras vidas, pero en esta época, ya habían pasado la prueba del amor doloroso.

FIN

* * *

Waaa T.T que hermoso final (creo :P) y pues no se, se siente extraño terminar esta historia que por tanto tiempo deje relegada sips aunke usted no lo crea xD y ps gracias a todos ustedes por su gran apoyo que dejaban en sus reviews no saben son de muxo apoyo. Bueno me diculpo por no haber subido este capitulo antes pero tuve problemillas pa subir el archivo, afortunadamente hoy ya se pudo wiiii! y ps no los deje esperando tanto tiempo jejejei. Bueno vayamos a los ultimos reviews:

**catanovoac: **holis, ps aki esta el capi 21 y el ultimo espero que te guste, muxisisisimos saludines.

**Faithfrv: **Pues no lo subi el sabado por problemas ajenos a mi pero hoy martes ya lo tienes; y ps no fue un final triste como podras ver, aunke si pense hacerlo asi pero dije... nooo no soy tan mala.

**hikarusosa: **Hola, ps no mate a nadie bno solo a Sebastian pero era el malu, asi ke no importa tanto. Espero te haya gustado el final

**anette:** hola ps si aki tenemos el final, y ps nadie murio wuju xD en fins muxas gracias por los halagos, muxos saluditos.

Bueno mis keridos lectores esta es una despedida por parte de este fic, muxisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a kien me leyo y dejo un review y tmb al ke no lo dejo :P, pero no me despido yo, ya ke tengo otro fic el de "El liston rojo" que es de CCS pero la pareja principal es Eriol y Tomoyo aunke tmb tenemos a Saku y a Syao, y ps como este acabo, pronto subire otro fic de CCS tmb asi ke espero y les gusten.

Gracias a todos y hasta pronto

¡MATTA NE!


End file.
